Their Green Eyes
by kaka96
Summary: Edward Cullen and Bella Swan are no more. She's moving on while he's moving away. Can a tanned beauty lift his neglected heart? Edward and Leah all the way. Mentions of Sam/Leah and Jacob/Leah and Edward/Bella.
1. The leech and the dog

**Hi, I know I've been horrible it really has been a while and I apologize for that. As you guys can see this is my new and revised Chapter 1. I have decided that I can't continue with this story as poorly edited and it's just really confusing in some retro-spects of the story for example the explanations for what's going on and what's happening and when this story takes place. Sooo I would like to revise every chapter before continuing on. I copy and pasted the first Chapter and edited it and added in a lot more details and scenes. The original chapter was only 5 pages long and when I edited it and added stuff in it went up to 10 pages long. So I am very proud of that lol.**

**Stick around please and let me know what you guys think. I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

"You're really going to let Bella marry that Dog. You know she won't ever truly be happy with him. How could you let this happen, Edward?" Alice ranted while the rest of the Cullen family sat around uselessly.

"I have no control over her Alice she picked him fairly." Edward spoke but his reasons fell on death ears. "She picked him long ago it's months since the newborn Battle, since she decided. I have no control over her."

"It's only been two months, Edward." Alice said sharply glaring at him as though he was at fault.

"So what," Edward barks at her, "time has not changed her mind and I will not beg for the attention of a whore who wants a dog in between her legs."

"Edward!" Esme shouted shocked by his degrading language toward Bella.

Edward sighed sharply before turning his head toward Esme, "I apologize, Mother, however the girl did cheat on me for months before leaving me for the flea bag."

"You should have tried harder." Alice said angrily.

Edward snapped his head toward her and murderous growl escaped his lips. "I have tried my hardest, do not be mistaken, little girl. I would have run from and back hell and back for that woman. She left me, Alice. There is nothing I can do."

With each word Edward spoke he stepped closer and closer to her till Alice's back collided with the wall. He heard Jasper's intention yet he still allowed him to collide with his body.

He still let him ripe at his arms and chest and growl against his neck. Feeling razor sharp teeth warp around the tight skin of his neck. A disarray of thoughts left Edward dizzy.

"What the fuck do you think your doing?" Emmett shouted while using his brute strength to hold Jasper back.

"This is all your fault Alice. You know Edward loves Bella how can you throw it in his face that he going to lose her." Rosalie spoke always fast to through the blame. It seemed that since Edward was knocked off his pestle Rosalie could bare his presence easier. Even though after Bella left him he believed she would be the first to say I told you so.

"Enough." Carlisle said above all the chaos. All the while Emse could only look on with sad eyes.

Seeing the havoc Edward wrecked upon his family he shoved open the door and darted out. And only Alice knew in that moment that he wasn't coming back.

Alice softly whispered, "I'm sorry," to Esme.

* * *

"Edward," Carlisle said softly as Edward walked out into the forest. And when Edward turned Carlisle sighed when he saw his son's sad expression, "I am sorry, my son."

"It's not your fault Carlisle. Just the luck of the drawl, ya know."

Edward said quietly while nodded understandingly he stared at the ground. He didn't know what to say to his pseudo Father. The man has been there for him for decades.

"Edward you don't need to apologize, just stay with us, son." Carlisle pleaded with Edward.

"That's not possible right now, Dad. I'll try to not be gone for long," and with that said Edward ran into the darkness his stiletto vanishing as he speed ahead into the night.

* * *

"Dad, I'm marrying Jacob and we are going to have this baby."

Charlie Swan was dumbfounded. He was a understanding man but even that couldn't stop the loud, "What the hell?", that seemed to ring through his brain.

Sitting before him was his first and only child, his pride and joy, Isabella Maria Swan. Her brown hair was down and her big soulful brown eyes stared at him anxiously. Charlie has no idea where he went wrong. He had spoken to her awkwardly at best about contraception but the hell he had no idea she was even having sex.

"Dad say something."

Charlie had nothing to say. He didn't know what he could. He tried to move his lips to say words of encouragement or disappointment. Something but he couldn't he seemed to be frozen. Sighing heavily, "Are you sure that you are ready for this Bells?"

"I'm sure, Dad." Bella just wished she really was that confident.

* * *

Leah was crying, harder than she ever had before. Her heart was torn and the fresh pricks of pain seemed to spill into her lungs and make her breathing that much worse as well. It was metaphorical of course but the pain that seemed to swell was really much too real.

"I'm so sorry, Leah." Jacob said, his warm brown eyes swelled with tears himself. But not because he was leaving her but because he couldn't have them both, Leah closed her eyes. To pretend that this was not happening to her or better yet that none of this was happening at all.

"Your sorry?" Leah questioned softly repressing the feral need to burst out and rip his throat out.

"Look Leah, it doesn't really have to be over, ya know." Jacob said suggestively, his addams-apple moving up and down roughly while he watched her closely.

Leah didn't know whether to laugh or cry harder. She chose laughing," Look, Jacob don't take this the wrong way but it is most definitely you and not me, do me a favor and lose my number." She bit out her feisty retort while tugging on her jacket with sharp angry gestures.

Leah knew she was leaving, walking sharply out of the house and completely unsatisfied with how little the BOOM! Of her slamming the front door of Jacob's conveyed her anger, she was quick to start the path to home.

Sue was home, unfortunately. Rushing past her widowed mother, Leah ignored her mother's sharp shouts for her to, "explain exactly where the hell you think you are going!"

Leah sighed harder and the decision to leave only became that much clearer. Bella was pregnant and Jacob had purposed. Leah couldn't live through another Sam and Emily situation. The only thing was only a day ago Jacob and she were in a relationship and apparently the entire time they had been together.

Jacob was going behind her back shacking up with the pale bitch. She repressed the scream that wanted to rip through her chest. Packing up all she could all she would need she forced herself to push forward. Ignoring Sue's yelling all she had to say was, "I don't know when I'm coming back."

But Sue and Leah were both very confident that it would be a long walk to Hell before Leah every came back to La Push.

Leah had been running for hours when she stopped phasing back from exhaustion and sorrow. Falling back against a tree she suppressed the tears that built in her chest.

Gasping out needed breath she shook with this deep pain that seemed seep even deeper than her heart. The tears fell down her cheeks fast and hard. And she couldn't stop her cold body from dropping to the ground crying impossibly hard. Just why, she wanted to scream.

Why can't I find love? Leah's heart broke as no answers came.

She had been as close to perfect as she could have been for Jacob. Was it that she wanted to wait for being with him intimately, she wondered? She had been hurt in the past by Sam enough with out adding sex to the mix.

Being hurt the way Sam hurt her made her guard her virginity with an iron clad fist. But Leah had been down this lonely path before and she knew well that it would never fix itself or shift and change for the better. She had to move on and let the past mend it's self.

* * *

Four Months Later…..

She finally made it to Chicago like she promised her father. Even though the plan was they would go together, but sometimes plans change. She began working at Borders. It was an okay job she worked through the night. It was Christmas and Seth begged for her to come home and spend time with her family. But among her family were the two men that played her for a fool. Sam and Emily were having their second child; it was a girl this time. There was a possibility that she would have the wolf genes. And it horrified Sam that his daughter could have anything in Common with the bitter she wolf. Jacob and Bella only been married for three months but she was already six months pregnant with their first child they didn't know the gender they wanted it to be a surprise.

She wasn't ready to face the people of her past she was putting it all behind her. She was closing that door of her life and beginning anew, alone.

She was working at the cash register when he came in, even though she hadn't been around vampires in a while she recognized the scent of one a mile away.

Their eyes met over several bookcases. She was relieved to see that it was one of the Cullens. She may hate Leeches but she knew when to be fortunate she didn't have to deal with a ruthless bloodsucker.

But then something happened that was something kin to imprinting: only stronger, fiercer. A fire that twisted lust in her pelvis she even pushed herself hard against the wooden desk hoping to cool the fire.

Her teeth bit down on her bottom lip. He looked down shyly his eyes running along the literature books. And as soon as Leah was released from his fierce stare she felt sweaty and hot as though it was summer time not in the middle of a snowstorm.

"Whoa. Suga if that wasn't intense. Shoot you almost made me cream my panties." Sally was never modest she said what she thought.

"Do you know pretty boy over there?" Sally knew they knew each other but she was going to play stupid.

"Just a guy from back home." she spared a glance back at him again she knew he was listening.

"He's no one important."(_Liar_) the voice in her head whispered. She saw Edward Cullen Smile and she knew he heard her.

She knew someone was following her. She knew it was Cullen.

He was making his footsteps purposefully loud for her sensitive ears to hear her. She purposefully tried to slam the door in his face but he was much too quick.

"Alright what do you want bloodsucker." Leah watched Edward stand in front of her.

"I wanted to ask you out on a date." Leah stared at him blankly for a moment before laughing broadly and loudly.

"What do you have to lose we're both lonely on Christmas. I have no ill intention toward you. I only wish to dine with you."

She shouldn't have come. Though the restaurant was beautiful, dark and romantic. Leah never could have dreamed of being in such an incredible place, yet Leah felt as though she was betraying her family even though they betrayed her first. She felt a cold hand wrap around her warm ones.

"You are betraying no one, Leah." she blushed and smiled thinking he was just saying that to make her feel better. "And I'm not just saying that" she pursed her lips and stared at Edward through narrowed eyes.

"I'll stop 'mind raping' you" and Leah couldn't help her laughter.

That had only begun their Relationship. Leah still worked at Borders and Edward only visited her more often and often. She had a rare day off an Edward was taking full advantage of it. He took her to the zoo he showed her his hometown. He even took her to his parents' grave.

"Edward I don't feel comfortable with this."

"Don't you trust me, Baby." but he paused in thought and said "Don't answer that."

"Alright five more steps." Leah felt the cold hands tugging her toward something all the while her vision was shielded by the cloth Edward wrapped around her face.

"Okay we're here."

She felt the cloth slip off her face before she blinked and stared at the two elegant gravestones that a weeping angel towered over. The marble statue was covered with moss. But it did nothing to deter the beauty.

"Edward what is this?" Leah asked looking at him. Edward smiled that same boyish crooked smile.

Before saying, "Leah I'd like you to meet my mother and father. Now I know this might not be the ideal way you pictured for your boyfriend to introduce you to his parents' but-" Edward was cut of from his nervous ranting.

"It's Perfect" Edward smiled at Leah's comment.

They simply stared at each other before Leah slapped Edward on the arm.

"Well are you going to introduce them to me." Edward let out an embarrassing loud laugh that interrupted a funeral. Leah choked on her laughter. He was an idiot, but he was her idiot.

The day had been perfect and it seemed only that simple of a choice to just make love with Edward. After so long of indecision and pain at the idea of giving such a precious part of herself man this just made absolute perfect sense. It had hurt but the pain seemed to wan away in forget while Leah enjoyed the deep connection to Edward, a man that had already stolen her heart. When it was over, Leah was surprised. She had no regrets other than that it was over much to fast.

Her heart flutter in her chest as Edward gathered her in his arms and splattered kisses along her forehead. Smiling gently Leah pressed her head deeper into his arms and fell asleep.

Later as it grew dark the soft pitter-patter of water and the light melody that escaped Edward's piano woke her. She sat up in the large king bed. Covering her chest with covers with modesty she leaned her head back against the headboard listening and watching the man who was becoming the best love of her life.

As the music slowed and came to a stop, a question plagued Leah and Edward noticed with a small smile he said, "Penny for your thoughts?"

Leah said the question softy staring contently into his hazel eyes. "What was your eye color when you were human?"

And with that question it seemed as though the peaceful day all came to a halt. The tension seemed to be a tangible in the air, "I believe that it is time you went home."

"Edward why are you avoiding my question?"

"If you won't answer that question will you answer me this?" Leah asked while Edward paused in putting his shirt on.

"I gave you my virginity, did you give me yours?" Edward didn't answer but then again he didn't have to. He was just silent staring at the ground, his lips set in a twist of stubbornness.

"Take me home please." Leah said softly, it was happening again and it broke her heart. She was losing another man and this time not even to a real girl but to his past.

It was lightly drizzling when he pulled up to her apartment, the perfect scene for a break up.

She was walking to the entrance when Edward called after her.

"Leah. Don't take this the wrong way."

Biting back the horrid sting of rejection, Leah paused in her thoughts of what she would do to numb the pain and turned to face Edward.

She chuckled a bitter sound, "I won't I promise. I never do." She said it sarcastically and Edward flinched as he heard her thoughts that every man she had ever loved has left her.

Feeling her pain and agony, Edward's own heart churned along with hers.

"I was a virgin too, Leah. You weren't alone but even if I wasn't that shouldn't matter I like you and that's all that should count, right."

_Like_, he just liked me, Leah thought. Shaking her head she felt the regret swelling in her chest. I gave up the most special thing to me to someone who just "liked" me, Leah's thoughts ran loud and clear to Edward.

And Edward just wanted to punch himself for saying such an idiotic thing. What the hell am I doing, Edward thought to himself; I am royally fucking this up.

"I still find it difficult," Edward said looking back up at her back because she had turned from him again.

"Just months ago I was going to marry Isabella and finally be apart of my family, really apart of it. And now, now I'm even more fucking pathetic and estranged from my family because my little fucking sister refuses to accept that I can't win back the only woman I had loved. But the thing is I didn't want to win her back. She's a slut plain and simple. And she was never my mate. Leah-," Edward stopped and Leah felt tears begin to pour down her cheeks but she couldn't tell the difference between her own tears and the rain that is pouring down.

"Leah," he said softly and she knew what he wanted. She turned around to face him reluctantly.

He was soaked just like she was. His beautiful copper hair messy and plastered to his face from the rain. His eyes seemed to shine just for her and his lips seemed to gently and silently move to work out the words she wanted to hear and the words he wanted to say.

"Leah you are the one I have been waiting for."

* * *

**Sooooo how does it sound, do guys like the idea? Let me know in a review. I would like to revise every single chapter and also as you have seen add in something extra or go into more detail with the chapter thus making it longer and we can enjoy the story just a little bit longer. **


	2. Fights and Surprises

**I own nothing the idea is my only possession. Stephanie Myers owns everything. I'm just here to look pretty!:) Read and Enjoy**

**Thanks for all the reviews they were all incredible. **

* * *

"Leah, will you please talk to me," Edward begged her. He turned his body away from the wheel a hand carelessly thrown on top of the wheel. "Come on baby."

She kept her eyes steady away from Edward. She wasn't angry with him as much as she was pissed that she couldn't go anywhere with her boyfriend with out girls eyeing him. Leah wasn't stupid she understand that her boyfriend Edward freaking Cullen was sexy. She wasn't a fool she knew he was gorgous. She just wished that these bitches wouldn't always try her patience. Eward speed home or at least Leah's home which was quickly becoming his home.

Leah ignored him when they reached her appartment, she continqued to ignore him when they entered the appartment. Edward was unsure of how to handled his current situation with Leah. Bella was so confident in Edward's love for her that she never felt threatened by other women. Or at least she never showed that she was jealous. With Leah, there is a complete difference. She had given her heart to two men already and broke them both going to two other women. Finding happiness with them rather than with Leah. She had began to think she wasn't beautiful because of what had happened to her. Bella never had to make the effort Leah believed she had to, to keep the man she loved. Bella never realized how lucky she was to be loved.

Leah had gone into the kitchen, ignoring Edward while he followed her. He brushed her hair from the side while she began making a meal for her self. She flicked his pale hand that touched her so gently.

"Dammit Leah you can't be pissed with me for this. I have no gotdamn control over what other women want or how they react. I love you babe." Edward had been speaking of his love for Leah after the sixth month they had been together. Leah refused to say anything on the question of love. With Bella Edward felt the need to seem perfect, but with Leah he could express himself with out feeling the need to seem perfect he could be himself and not be forced to filter every fricken word that came out of his mouth.

Leah went to move around Edward but his hands caught her, pulling her toward him.

His cold lips draped over her simmering hot ones. He'd never get tired of her heat. Rubbing her back pulling her tighter against his chest. He moved back a little resting against the dull white wall behind him. Leah moved with him. She slapped him afterwards and he held her as she cried into his pale neck. About the pain in her palm that would soon heal, about her insecurity, about her pain. So much pain that Leah experiences all on her own never is there someone to watch her back to protect her but she would have Edward. Edward would never leave her. He would never treat her the way the men that broke her had. She was a fragile flower, her petals tightly squeezed together, make shift layers that protected her from the pain she endeared at the hands of her loved ones. Edward only prayed to god if there was a god that soon with time her petals would fall to expose her beautiful colors.

* * *

"Leah, Suga your mama's on the phone" Sally passed the phone to Leah, with a concerned expression.

"Mom, why are you calling me?" Leah says with out hesitation, she hears the 'bing' of the entrance door meaning that another custmor was entering.

"What no Hello. I thought raised you better than this Leah Sarah Clearwater." Leah sighed hard had Sue only called to complain. "Yes I apologise Mom,"

"Suga, your Love Doctor served us both with treats. I swear Edward if you weren't in love with this here suga I'd be all over you like bees on honey." Sally's voice carried and Leah's mother heard Sally's voice.

"Are you seeing someone, you have been, haven't you. You've been away from home for eight months and suddenly your grown and don't need anyone do you?" Sue wasn't always like this, she hadn't always been this tough on Leah. That hadn't started till Sam and Leah broke up. Sue had immediately tooken Sam's side later Leah believed it was because Sue understood why Sam left her. Later she learned it was because Sue felt more comfortable with Emily than she had with her own daughter. That became even more obvious after Leah transformed in to a wolf.

"No Mom I don't think I'm grown I just have a boyfriend, live on my own, and happen to pay my own bills and have a job. Not grown at all." Sue hated the fact that Leah wasn't in her house anymore but she had nothing to do she had no control over her daughter.

"Don't get sassy with me. You may have a life but you are still a child. Just because you are eighteen doesn't mean you are not a child. And about that boyfriend of yours do you even know his last name, how old he is, his parents, and what about his sex life," and just when Leah thought it would be a good day. "For all you know he could be HIV posistive. Just because you are a wolf doesn't mean you are protected from evereything. And don't think I don'y know your not a virgin. I know all about those little bos you ran around with doing god knows what with who behind Sam's back." Edward could hear every single word of their conversation, and Leah was embarrassed by what was being talked about over the phone. He didn't even need super hearing to hear what was being talked about because it was being practicully screamed out over the phone.

Sally heard it and saw the tears trail down Leah's face4 as she tried to hide the tears but there was no point.

"Mom that is not tru-" Leah heard the dial tone and thought Sue had hung up on her it wouldn't have been a first. When she looked down she saw a pale freckled manicured hand pressing down on the in call button**. AN (sorry didn't know what to call it)**

"You don't have to justify your self for that women, Suga." Sally said in a fit of anger her country accent stronger because of her emotions pulling Leah into a hug allowing the friend to cry into her shoulder. Rubbing her back Sally allowed the child women cry into her shoulder. "To be honest with ya, Suga your mama a right bitch." Leah laughed into her shoulder. Edward smiled at both Sally and Leah. He had rarely encountered a true friend in all his decades of exploring humanity in his life. It was nice to know Leah had one.

* * *

Tonight was the night, Leah had the room beautifully lit. Candles lit all around the room a small meat loaf for her to eat in the oven. Cookies being cooked in the oven. Edward's favorite snicker doodles, one of the few things that edward can remember. Though he can't eat them he loved watching Leah eat them. When she heard the knock on the door she quickly sat herself on the couch making sure her lips where still glossy and her hair still looked good having grown it out since she left.

"It's open, " hearing the steps he takes into the house. Leah's undos her robe revealing her skimpy outfit she planned on surprising Edward with.

Turning toward him she screams "SETH!"

Seth screams too, "MY EYES!"

Guess tonight isn't the night afterall.

**

* * *

**

**Haha you've gotta love Seth 3 **

**How'd you like this chapter Review please. Reviews are like snicker doodles to Edward. Oh I wasn't sure how old Lea was so I just made her the same age as Bella. I'm thinking about making Edward a little older maybe. Give me your opinions. **


	3. Babies Intuition

**Nice to see u again I'm in a happy mood got some good grades and it's the weekend and I can relax after all that shoveling. ~Peaceful Sigh~ **

* * *

"Seth are you alright?" Seth rubbed his eyes repeatedly mumbling something rocking himself back and forth.

It was like Seth had a radar on him that let him cut Leah off anytime when she was about to get some. Leah supposed she should be thankful for that she could only imagine how broken she would feel if she lost anything else to the two men that broke her heart.

"I swear Leah you just love to blind me don't you? I mean I understand you're still pissed about the incident but it was your fault. I wa- am a growing boy that needs a damn re-" Leah interrupted quite childishly by shaking her head with her hands covering her ears screaming very obnoxiously.

Edward bit his lip to bite back his laughter at the immature transactions between Leah and Seth. Especially after reading Seth's mind to find out exactly what this 'incident' was. Poor Leah even now she is horrified to open a bathroom door without knocking first.

"But as I was saying before you shouldn't spring that stuff on me like this. One of these days I'm going to have a heart attack and you're going to have to deal with Ma all on your own." Leah eyes watered at the thought that crossed her brain _He wouldn't be the first man you've kilt…_ then the ugly sight of her father grasping his chest and slipping to the played off in her head.

Edward started to Leah but she had already left the room and locked her self into her room.

"What'd I say?" Seth asked clueless.

After many hours Leah left her room to go to the fridge and grabbed the cookies out of the foil she had hid them in so Seth wouldn't take any. Feeling cool hands wrap around her waist she leaned back into his chest. Turning around in his arms, she bit into the cookie staring him straight into his eyes. Edward moaned and licked the crumbs off of her lips.

"EEWWEE MY EYES, AGAIN!" Damn Seth.

* * *

"Suga I think you should at least consider taking the test," Sally was insistent. Sally had 9 brothers and all nine of them have wives, her being the youngest out of her siblings and she could smell a pregnant woman a mile away.

"I'm not pregnant," Leah could be stubborn too. That was impossible as much as she would like to hope that she was and that it was at least a possibility. She hadn't had her period in over the 3 years she began to phase. She even phases once a week to ensure she stays young and strong and she still hsa control pver phasing.

"Girly your in denial, and Denial ain't just a river in Las Vages." Leah laughed at Sally's messed up saying.

"Sally it's Denial isn't just a river in **Egypt**," Leah said still giggling. Leah had laughed even more laughter seeing Sally's face. "You mean I been saying that wrong all this, I'm so embarrassed." But you both knew that Sally could care less. She was just born that way.

"Wait stop changing the subject," Sally said. Leah gasped sarcastically "I'm not changing the subject you said the wrong thing and I simply corrected you."

Sally smirked "Hmmp, to bad that's not going to stop you from peeing on this stick now march your little behind in that bathroom and let Mama Sally bask in the glow of being right." Leah laughed putting on as though she could care on the inside her heart was hammering against her ribs.

She closed the door behind her she did as the instructions told her to. It was pure agony to wait for the results but it was even more painful to see that sad face peer at her from the small window. She blinked the tears back hard shaking. She should have known, she was foolish to hope.

Hearing the knock on the door knowing it was Sally she told her to come in. Holding each other tight she blinks the tears back furiously trying to blink the tears away. Sally was wrong she couldn't have been she had a second sense for this kind of stuff. Their Manager, Dave was nice enough to allow Sally to take Leah home early calling a worker in to take her place it was a slow day anyway.

"What's wrong, Leah" was the first thing Edward said to Leah but she shrugged out of his grasp and went into the bathroom. When Edward asked Sally she wordlessly handed him a bag. In it was seven pregnancy tests Edward's eyes widened. "Make her try again, I'm never wrong about this kind of stuff," and her thoughts proved it.

After seven pregnancy test, gloating from Sally, laughter, tears, and gags from Seth every time Leah and Edward kiss filled hours later and a stomach hearing Edward decided it was time they visisted his family. They were having a baby, they were going to be a family.

* * *

**I'm trying really hard to update this story every weekend. I'm extremely busy and I had to delete all my other chapter stories cause they weren't going anywhere and I didn't want to tease anyone that enjoyed my stories that I deleted. Decisions about high school are coming up and I'm not sure what courses I want to take. I hope you enjoyed the story and review please. **


	4. Confessions and Ugly Step Sisters

**Hope you enjoy this Chapter. Oh an don't let the length fool you the chapter is kind of short. This chapters focusing on Leah and Edward's issues from their past relationship. I felt before I continued the story in any further it would be best if I cleared the air between them about were they both stand in their relationship. **

* * *

"Edward are you still awake?" The young Native American sat upright in the bed she shared with the bronze haired young man.

"Baby, I can't sleep. It's impossible for a vampire to sleep," Edward in formed Leah.

"Then why are you wearing nothing but boxers, has your eyes closed, and snoring?" Leah asked confused, with the right to be. The bronzed haired vampire was barely clothed in black silk boxers, and just barely five minutes ago he was snoring.

"Amusing myself, love" Leah rolled her eyes snorting. As stated before he was an idiot but he was her idiot. Suddenly her face squeezed together as though she had bit into a lemon.

"Don't call me that," Leah demanded her expression growing even more sour. Shuddered at the title as though it was a cold draft in the warm room.

"Why not?" Edward chose to hear why she disliked the name rather than have to discover it himself. There was always something incredible about instead of having to snoop for a confession it can be simply given to him. He liked to think that Leah would tell what she felt without him having to mind rape her as Leah kindly puts it.

"Isn't it the same name you always called Bella by. Excuse me but I refuse any longer to be a sloppy second." Leah frowned cause if she was completely honest about it she was a sloppy second. Edward had been with Bella bitch probably taken each others virginities. He didn't tell her but it was obvious. I mean no guy can be that experienced no guy can know how to work their tool so well without having the experience.

"Leah you are no ones sloppy seconds your incredible, Baby. And that 'Love' thing is just a title. And I use it for you because I love you," and Edward frowned for a second longer before continuing. "Just like I love Bella."

"You still love Bella." Leah said it slowly making sure there was no mistake she would hate it if she began to cry like she so heavily wished that she could. She should have seen this coming, but she can't go back now she'd given him a child and her innocence. She couldn't take any of it back.

Edward froze seeing and hearing her thoughts. "Leah, I will always love Bella, but not in the way you are thinking, Lo-Leah." Edward's hands tried to touch Leah's trembling body. But he flinched back when he saw Leah's tear streaked face.

She sneered at him bitterly a nasty curl of her lips.

"You know what, your not the first man to tell me that," she chuckled dryly. " I should of known I couldn't trust you. All men will break my heart. I am not meant for a happily ever after. I'm just a ugly step stepsister just a stepping stone princes have to get past to get to their princess."

It was only then did Edward realize the true length of all Leah's scars. All the pain repeatedly down to her had caused all her trust in men to deplete. She had lost trust in her self with to chose the right man to be with.

Edward could barely maintain his temper. Listening to Bella list her imperfections was uncomfortable, especially considering the fact that she was correct in her imperfections. But to hear Leah list false flaws about herself nearly did him in. He moved without thinking on impulse a very dangerous thing to do with his strength. He grabbed her by her arms yanking her against him being catious of her stomach. Leah's chest crashed into his.

"If I ever hear you say such disgusting thing about your self I will have to spank you." Edward whispered in her ear. Edward never thought of hitting a women but right now he was seriously considering it. Though it would've been more sexy and less horrifying if he hadn't spoken with such a menacing tone.

"Did you promise Bella that too?" She hadn't gotten off that subject. Edward would have screamed if Seth wasn't in the living room napping right now.

"I don't love Bella romantically not anymore. She will always be my first love but you will always be mine. You will be the mother of my child and my last love. Bella may have showed me a taste of love, but every day, Leah Clearwater you have proven to be my best teacher on the subject. And I hope that you will see that over the years. Cause I do plain on keeping you as long as I possibly can. All those others before me weren't princes they were fuckers to fucking scared to know what it's like to be with a real women. If they want to be with stuck up bitches that has a rod shoved so far up their asses nobody knows which end it came out of. You inspire me Leah Clearwater. You and you alone is inspiration, heart, and soul. No one else will take that from you. And no one can take you from me. Together we are each other's." Edward's passionate words seared Leah's soul no had ever spoke to her that way. To so bluntly say he would never give her up.

"I never touched Bella," Edward answered honestly he never slept with Bella. Though she had tried to do everything she could to convinced him. Including trying on sexy little pieces of clothing to bring a rise out of him in more ways than one.

Leah laughed sarcastically shrugging out of Edward's hold. "You are the only one I've ever been with Leah Clearwater." She didn't believe him but she allowed him to give her the dillusion. To just let her imagine that she was for once a first not a second or a rebound. Just to be victorious, just to be number one. And that was a first for Leah just one of many.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed her story. What I meant by Leah being the first is that she was never the first to anyone. She doesn't count her mother. Sorry there was no Sally in this Chapter and I don't think she will be in the rest of story to farther on. I know a few of you will be angry about Edward admitting**** that he still loved Bella, but I hate when writers have characters magically fall out of love with someone they had been together for with as long as Bella and Edward had been together for so I tried to make it a little realistic. **

**Everyone's ages **

**Leah is eighteen **

**Edward is twenty one**

**Sally is nineteen**

**Seth is seventeen**

**Sam is nineteen ( I know he is really young to be married with two kids but I made it that way for a reason I'll show later in the story just be patient)**

**Emily is twenty (Same reason for Sam)**

**Rosalie is twenty three**

**Emmet is twenty four**

**Jasper is also twenty four**

**Alice is twenty two**

**Bella is nineteen **

**Jacob is also eighteen (Same reason for Sam) **


	5. Air Plane Comtions and Stuffed Goods

**Hello people so sorry it's been so long I lost track just starting to get into my sports and it's causd me to become very busy.**

* * *

Leah sat as still as a statue while Edward and Seth attempted to talk Leah out of the car. They had said their goodbyes to Sally awhile away from the airport.

"Leah come on we are going to miss are flight," the frozen Native American ignored Edward.

Seth rolled his eyes to the back of his head having grown tired of his sister's behaviors. Lifting her up and out of the seat the smaller brunette fought viciously against her bigger little brother. Edward could only bite back the laugh that threatened to escape his throat.

"Don't you dare laugh, Edward Anthony Cullen. If you want to get any from me in the near future, otherwise you can go back to your pathetic celibate existence!" Edward choked on his tongue looking away from the pair. His eyes darting around like a scared cornered ferret.

Bystanders laughed at the goofy trio. Mothers covered their children's ears as the hanging brunette continued to curse all the way to the gates, but couldn't help but smile as they remembered their own youth.

Leah continued to voice her anger at being manhandled until they reached the gates.

"E-Excuse m-me, S-Sir b-but wehave to asku to put the younglady down," The fat balding man stood beside the metal detectors. The words escaped his mouth in a jumble of words, obviously frightened by Seth's appearance.

Edward heard the frightened thoughts of the old man and took pity on him.

"Certainly," looking toward his girlfriend and her brother, "Seth put Leah down."

Seth shrugged and dumped the still yelping girl down on to the floor. Edward caught his girlfriend before glaring slightly at Seth.

"Apologies but she is heavy," turning toward Leah "sis you should layoff the cookies I nearly crushed under your weight." The short women, though only seen as short standing in between the two other men. When in actuality she is quite tall compared to anyone else.

Leah glared at Seth before walking away sharply from Seth about to walk through the metal detectors before airport security stopped her.

"Ma'am, we have to ask you to pull what ever is in your shirt out all luggage must be placed on the scale."

**Author Note: Sorry if I'm not getting all the actual terms right I've never been on an air plane before.**

Leah seethed silently "I'm not hiding anything, YOU ASSHOLE! I'M PREGNANT!"

The security cop backed up stuttering out apologizes praying for the poor soul that had impregnated the furious black haired women stomping the rest of the way toward the airplane.

Edward and Seth walked at a slower pass than the pregnant shewolf. Keeping a respectable and safe distance from the still boiling made women.

Leah sat with a brooding pout on her face. She could feel tears gathering in the back of her eyes, and she furiously blinked back the tears. She tried to shake back the feelings but she was completely unprepared to face her past. It had only been just eight months ago she was positive that she would never have to face her past again. The humiliation of falling into the same trap once more still left a effect on her. She bite back the revolution she felt for herself. Allowing herself to blindly fall for another man that had broken her throat.

Leah looked over at Edward he still looked pale even by vampire standard. He seemed nervous and abit crazed.

"Edward?" She called to get his attention. "Are you okay?" Edward looked at his girlfriend before leaning cross the seat. "Your not going to really stop having sex with me, will you?"

Leah bit back a laugh her tears forgotten. "Oh, of course not my sex crazed monster."

* * *

Leah scowled as she stretched tasting her own morning breathe. Edward had his head tilted back, Leah could see his notrils flex with every breath he took, but she knew that he wasn't really a sleep. Raising herself out of the chair, Edward lifting himself out of his seat. His eyes opened as Leah stood up. Seth followed the pair off the airplane. As they headed toward their family. Seth walked a head of them.

"Leah are you okay?" The eighteen year old kept her eyes down.

"I don't know if I can face them," Leah's response had answered his suspion of her discomfort toward coming home. But it was too late now the Cullen Clan was already here.

"We can face anything together besides will take it one at time ease into telling them, love." Leah's brow wrinkled a little at the term but she other wise said nothing. Edward bent down and pressed a sweet passionate kiss to Leah's lips.

"EDWARD!"

"LEECH!"

"LEAH!"

"MUTT!"

Leah and Edward pulled away to see before them; a steaming Sue, a disaproving Carlisle, a smiling Emse, a enthusiastic Emmet making vulgar hand gestures, a steaming Jacob, along with a furious Sam, a smirking Emily, a jealous red faced Bella, a gagging Rosalie, a shocked Alice, a pecilar Jasper, and a guilty looking Seth. So much for taking things one at a time.

* * *

**Oh another cliff hanger 3 **

**Review and I'll attempt to post another chapter. Hope'd you enjoyed took me a while to type it up. **


	6. Admitting and Recieving

**I was so happy by all the reviews I got so quickly I decided to type up another chapter. Sorry that it's kind of short. **

**...- this means that the word is being stetched in a hiss. **

* * *

"Leah what the hell are you thinking? HUH I'LL TELL WHAT YOU WERE THINKING!" Sue spit out barely understandable and horrible nouns.

Seth was sitting to the side his head bowed like a punished puppy. Sam stood glaring at Leah waiting to give his lecture. Jacob was gone he had went home with Bella the shaking in his hands where something Edward didn't want to risk around Leah. Speaking of the certain Bronze haired vampire, he was currently trying to rein in his anger. He knew it would be horrible if he kilt his child's grandmother.

"-OU DISGUST ME! HOW CAN YOU DO THIS TO YOUR FAMILY?" Sue's face was growing a unhealthy purple color.

Leah had , had enough. Of the constant insults she endeared from her mother . She refused to allow her mother to ruin the image of Edward.

"Edward is the best thing that ever could have happened to me. He gives me a reason to wake up. He is the reason why every time I breath I feel like I have a purpose just for living. And I have another reason for living. And that reason is my pregnancy."

Sue, Sam, and Emily were silent. Before Sam shook his head laughing quietly. Leah looked at Sam before asking him 'what?'

But instead of Sam answering her it was her mother.

"Is that why you came back?" Leah looked at her mother unsettled by her mother's antics, "You need money don't you?"

Leah looked hard at her mother before asking "and what might you say I need that money for?"

Sue shook her head once more before saying "why for your abortion of course."

She wasn't surprised to see Sam and Emily nod their heads in agreement to her mother.

Leah looked at her mother silently searching for the right words anything besides the pain in her heart . The sinking blackness in her mind. That her mother expected her to kill her own child.

"You complete insufferable bitch. I hope you burn in hell." Though Leah had said those words barely above a whisper. The words seemed to have screamed across the room.

It all happened in a blur of movement. Sue's hand was barely a centimeter away from Leah's face before she was roughly shoved back into Sam by Edward.

Edward crouched his muscles wound tight. His sharp predator teeth gleamed in the light of the house as he snarled at the native American trio before him. He had allowed Leah to say her piece. And they nearly put their hands on her. They had no right and if Edward had any say he would ensure they could never put their hands on her again.

"_I s…uggest…you… leave now" _Edward's teeth bit on the word 'now'.

Seeing the murderous intent and knowing they didn't have a upper hand they left the Cullen house.

Sam's eyes measured up Edward before turning to Leah. Goosebumps rising on his bare arms at Edward growl. "Your no longer one of us." Before walking out of the room. He was barely out the door before his sensitive ears heard Leah's soft body collapse into the Leech's arm shivering and shaking as her wolf was stripped from its title. He walked away smirking the leech may have won but he only won the shell of the girl. Sam would always possess the heart. He was after all the Alpha. And what he says goes.

* * *

**Did you like it. I decided that I needed to bring in a little bit Vampire/ Werewolf Rilvary in the story. Don't worry next chapter we'll all here the Cullens say about Edward and Leah. Review and the chapters will come quicker. **


	7. Insanity and Treaties

**Hope you enjoy sorry it has taken so long and if your reading my Harry Potter Fic I will be posting tomorrow and if I can't then the day after. **

* * *

Month three

_It's been three months since Sam said those dreaded words. Leah has of yet of open her eyes. But yet even still the pregnancy progresses, slowly but the low, fast heartbeat of Edward's child is his only reasureness that Leah is still alive. As the minutes slowly progressed in to hours and the hours into days and days in to weeks and weeks into months. Edward's patience depleted ever so slightly. _

_You're no longer one of us…_

**Those disgusting filthy fucking words**, Edward raged in his mind. His essence so furious it left a physical blow to his surroundings. When he had to leave Bella he felt like he wanted to die. He felt as though a piece of his soul was ripped from. But with Leah he feels like death himself. He feels as though his soul is gone. And in its place was a black pool sucking away his principals, his morals, and his sanity.

The only thing stopping him from trying to cross the boarder again was Leah. His family locked him in the room with Leah realizing it was the only way he was able to maintain his a bit of his sanity.

_When it became obvious that Leah wasn't waking up Edward retreated into himself. He crawled into a corner not far from Leah's bed. Animalistic howls screeching from his throat. He banged his head repeated into the wall. Jasper flinched at the horrid on slot of emotions. Edward clawed at his chest in desperate attempts to block out his crusade of pain. Anything to stop the pain in his heart. His eyes gleamed dark with desperation and insanity. Jasper and Emmet blinked at the sudden wind then at an empty corner. _

"_Ahhh…" the shocked cry from a glazed Alice pulled Jasper and Emmet out of their revelry. _

_They both belted as fast as they could out of the house. They barely caught up with Edward. His body a blur of desperate furious movements making a vicious attempt to move forward as fast as possible. They both bounded at Edward only to catch thin air. They only had one more chance before Edward broke the treaty. Both Jasper and Emmet sagged with relief when they felt Edward's hard body collide with their own just before they tightened their muscles. The howls began in his throat once more. Jasper and Emmet both looked down sharply at the scent of salt water. Edward was __**crying!**_

"_Pathetic, and here I was thinking I'd finally get to kick Edward Cullen's ass." Jacob's mocking face appeared across the boarder. Jasper and Emmet's arms strained to the point that their empty veins would strain against their skin. _

"_Not now Jake," Emmet grunted. _

_Their efforts quickly becoming useless against Edward's flaming fury toward the taunting target. _

"_Why should I he took Leah from us he was the reason Leah left?" _

_Jasper and Emmet knew that was a lie. They knew Leah left of her own freewill. Jasper personally knew that Jacob couldn't cope with his guilt and regret of leaving Leah and in similar ways acting exactly like Sam. Jasper knew that the only reason Jacob left Leah for Bella was to prove that he could have her if he wanted her. However the scandal wasn't meant to play out as long as it had but it did. Bella was more __**willing**__ to do things with Jacob. Where Edward had been cautious Jake had been reckless. Jasper knew there was no love between Bella and Jacob but curiosity and lust. They married too young and started a family much too young as well. Bella was growing restful toward her family life and wished to venture more than she had. Jacob is just as restful and uncomfortable. Seeing Leah and Edward happy with each other made it hard for them to accept their mistakes. _

"_Jacob, Leah's hurt right now Sam said 'You're no longer one of us' what does that mean?" Jasper asked through gritted teeth he never cared for the shape shifters they treated their loved ones; their emotions were fickle and fleeting. _

"_He rouged her, huh. Can't say she doesn't deserve it." Jacob said chuckling. Though silently he was breaking inside, his inner wolf was tarring at his restraints. How dare Sam rip his Leah from her pride. _

_Edward strained away from his confinements reaching desperately at the mocking figure in front of him. A small mouse toying with a mountain lion only deserved to be picked from his fangs. _

Edward shook his head after rising from his sit on the floor beside the bed. Jasper and Emmet tensed before hesitatingly relaxing Edward looked more sane than he ever has in the past. He loomed over Leah his eyes dark with intentions and a emotionless mouth.

"You are mine." He growled the words out.

Edward then leaned back with a expectant look on his face. Eagerness bombarding on childlike.

At first she did nothing, she laid as motionless as she always did besides the constant raise and fall of her chest. Her heart monitor beat at a odd rate slowly rising. Her fingers twitched he yanked the IV out of Leah's arm the only thing feeding her and his child. Ignoring his family's hiss of disapproval.

Then she opened her eyes for the first time in three months staring into the awaiting eyes of her new alpha, Edward Anthony Manson Cullen, son of Edward jr Manson and Elizabeth Manson.

* * *

**Did you enjoy, hoped you did took me a couple hours to write this review please.**


	8. Her Awakening Down Fall

**Here is another chapter, Hope you enjoy. I am uber nervous I've got auditions for a play and I'm so scared so I wrote this to keep my mind of it. **

**Enjoy # ) (My little alien smiley face) **

* * *

Leah sat anxiously while Edward towered over her. His hand was constantly groping her breast, his need to hear her active heart against his wrist tore at him deeper than the venom that made him what he was.

Leah attempted to smack the hand away but stopped at the simple plea of "don't".

Edward sighed and pushed his nose into Leah's hair breathing his mates scent in deeply. Leah sighed into his arms her hands resting calmly and soothing on her still kind of flat belly. Leah frown slightly displeased with how flat her stomach still was.

"Edward," Leah requested his attention which he gave with a slightly distracted 'hmmm'.

"Should my stomach still be this flat, I mean is this normal ," Leah asked concerned ?

Edward pulled away a smile still on his lips, "nothing about us is normal, _mine_."

Leah had smartly ignored the nickname and didn't make a comment seeing the warning in Edward's eyes. In the short hours that Leah had awoken she had gotten over Edward's possessive behavior.

"I think what Miss Leah meant was is her current condition appropriate," Carlisle said looking toward Leah as if he was seeking to see if he was correct. Leah quickly nodded her head avoiding Edward's eyes.

Ever since she had awaken she hasn't been sure on how to behave around the love of her life. He was now her master. With Sam she could ignore his commands it was very easy since she felt no love for her former sweetheart but with Edward she could never behave in such away toward him and it frightened her that she didn't want to.

"Well the child that has been conceived from the two of you is of a different breed. While the child is healthy it s growing alarmingly slow. It would be best if you are placed on medicine to quicken the growth of the organs." Carlisle finished speaking awaiting the she wolf's reaction.

"But why is it so bad the baby is growing slow?" Leah looked on concerned toward Carlisle.

"In this case, Miss Clearwater your abilities makes you heal quite quickly in order for a pregnancy to continue on for satisfying results in the end. The carriers body must be able to allow organs to move aside to allow the womb to expand with the child. With your healing abilities it is forcing the womb back into your fallopian tubes while your organs force themselves back into there original places."

Edward stopped his possessive patting to stare back at Carlisle.

"But what does that mean ?" Leah asked she was already fearing the answer.

But it wasn't Carlisle that answered her, it was Edward.

"It means that quite possibly our child is dying as we speak."

* * *

**Well did you like it I'm sorry I ended the chapter on such a negative tone but if you review and I get the part I want in the play I'll update by this upcoming friday. Review please**


	9. Beauty Sleep and Annoying Alphas

**Hello Readers, **

**Put down the cyber guns I know it has been a while and it has just been evil of me to be playing with your emotions I can't blame you for being pissed. However I have wrote up a storm since I finished my chours. Which was 10 o clock this morning. I have finally had the time since the last couple of days and I forced myself to sit down and type. Please Review despite by careless behavior hopes this chapter makes up for it. **

* * *

_The angel held on to me his eyes green eyes never left my mine. His lips formed to make words but sound never left. My eyes left his as I watched the purple clouds pool into the skies. I heard the flaps of birds wings as they soared away from forest. I felt num my lungs were sore and they felt as though they were being compressed. My heart exhausted me just by continuing to beat. My head rolled and I stared down at my stomach It was big it was gorgeous the small hand that pressed out made a small projection from my stomach. But then the small hand was gone along with my stomach and my angel. My face was being beaten by unknown fists and feet._

_Punch _

_Moan…_

_Kick _

_Gasp…_

_But suddenly light was shedded through the multiple bodies and four people stood out Emily, Sam, Bella, and Sue. But they continued to beat me only there became a new target my ….stomach. _

"AAAAAAAAAAHH" Leah bolted upright heart hammering in her chest. Edward looked at her his eyes were dark.

He was still struggling with his new found authority. He feared if he grew too obsessed with it he would began to abuse it and Leah.

Edward walked to her the whimpers in her throat causing a pang in his chest. As he reached for her, she unknowingly folded into his arms.

"Hush my Love. Nothing will harm you. They will all die."_ I promise you,_ He thought silently. Purposely projecting the thought to Leah.

_Edward can you and Leah come down here for a minute…. _Carlisle thought to Edward.

* * *

Edward carried Leah down the stairs into the living room Seth was napping in a corner.

While Edward settled Leah into the couch he sat behind her searching every ones mind reading all of their doubts.

Rosalie and Emmet were both all for Leah both for different reasons.

Emmet because he believed the little she wolf could bring excitement to the family and he had a new little sister he could tease.

Rosalie because of Leah's pregnancy and similar attitude. They both were hurt by the men they believed themselves to belong with. They could relate.

Alice and Jasper didn't like the new addition to the Cullen family.

Jasper was cautious of Leah and Edward he didn't understand or like the bond Leah had over Edward. If he hadn't felt Leah's unwavering love for Edward she would have been long gone.

Alice didn't like the fact that Edward moved on. She still believed that Edward belonged with Bella. It was hard for Alice to ignore the perfect future that had been so carefully planned.

Esme and Carlisle were worried about the outcome this could have on the family and Leah.

"Edward we are concerned about er," CArlisle paused searching for the correct words.

"Your Pocahontas and little mutant demon." Rosalie said but her harsh words had a tender tone to it. Emmet let out a thunderous laugh. "Good one baby."

Edward rolled his eyes looking down at Leah he watched as she cuddled even deeper into Edward's arms. Edward didn't mind her heat it seemed the longer he held her the longer the heat seemed to cling to him. But he doubted his coldness was at all comfortable for her.

"Any way can you explain to us your situation we were all under the impression that you weren't ever going to rejoin us in forks."

Edward looked down slightly ashamed for his past behavior. It was cowardice of him to run which seems to be becoming a habit of his.

"I know and I apologize but I believed that it would have been for the best. Look I don't expect you to help me I need you to help Leah. She's the most important thing to me her and our child. We can't trust any body else." Edward kept his eyes solely on Carlisle.

Carlisle nodded gravely, "We will discuss our options more in the morning when Leah can be more involved." The dark skinned mother to be, grasped helplessly to Edward's shirt she groaned lightly and twisted in Edward's arms. As her shirt lifted the barest hint of her slightly rounded belly came into sight.

"I understand Carlisle but you must understand I don't have much options. It is either you help us or don't, but I can't promise you. I won't do everything in my power and beyond to insure the safe arrival of my child." Edward starred directly into Carlisle's eyes playing right on his deepest fears.

"And what about Leah," Alice said her eyes slightly narrowed.

"What about Leah? She'll be perfectly fine. As her Alpha I now her limitations. And as her lover I know that she'll do everything in her power to insure the life of our child even if it means her death." Edward answered he insured not an once of his fears, doubts, worries could be traced by Jasper. He allowed just for this single moment his dominance control him. Allowing nothing of his to betray him. Including Leah. She had awoken immediately straightened her back so that she appeared tall and strong. Her small bump proudly standing out.

"Edward and I will be find. He is my Alpha, my mate. His main objective is to insure the arrival of our child. To insure a new line of Alphas. Mine is to insure that our child is safe."

Edward smiled at his brave strong mate. Pressing a light kiss to her forehead after brushing the bangs out of face. _Go upstairs, Mine. _Edward thought to Leah. She nodded understandingly before standing up and walking upstairs all the while thinking to Edward. _Fine, Jackass but don't doubt we will talk about you interrupting my beauty sleep in order to form a fucking united front in front of your family for show asshole. _

Edward chuckled not at all disturbed by his mate's attitude. _Good Night, Love. _

Leah mentally rolled her eyes _Whatever, You Cock Monkey. And you had better be giving me a back massage you Ass Bandit. _

Edward listened to his mate's thoughts before chiming in _But Love you of all people should know by now of my sexual preferences. _He chuckled once more as his mate's respond came in the shape of a slamming door. _Suck my donkey, **Alpha. **_

She loaded the word with so much obvious disrespect it would have sent any self respecting man into a instant state of anger however Edward wasn't just any self respecting man. He knew his mate respected his newfound title and authority. And he knew she was only being grumpy. But that didn't mean he wasn't going to make her pay for her bad behavior in front of her Alpha.

Edward brought his attention back to his family. Raised himself out of his seat and walked to the stairs, "As you can see Alice Leah is going to be perfectly fine and my child will be as well …. with your help."

Carlisle nodded, "You have my help Edward."

"And mine of course," Esme said.

"Mine as well," Emmet chimed in his hand intertwined with Rosalie's. Rose silently nodded throwing a small smile at Edward showing her support.

"I'll always have your back Edward," Jasper nodded a new found respect evident in his eyes.

Edward looked toward Alice , "Well Alice do I have your help or not?"

Alice snarled at him and then looked around at her family helplessly looking for help seeing she would receive none reluctantly agreed to help.

Edward sent one more crooked smile towards his family, "Great, now what have I missed?" and suddenly Edward was being hugged and patted on the back by his brothers as they joked and goofed off about the past year that has passed.

* * *

Edward snuck silently into his bedroom were his mate was sleeping, he silently stripped the clothing of his body and for his amusement he took a quiet shower silently opening the draws to pull out his clothing he tip toed toward the bed…..before obnoxiously and noisily jumping on the bed and screaming "Booo!" into his mate's sensitive ear drum.

* * *

"It seems that we have a new addition to the Family. Oh I'm so excited Carlisle aren't you? Soon a there will be a little baby," Esme excitement died down as she thought of her past and her own son's lost life.

Carlisle wrapped his arms around his shaking wife. He looked at his wife's pain sackened face. "No mother should ever out live her own child."

"I know my wife calm yourself and rest assure we will insure this mother will not. Besides I have confidence in Edward. He has grown to be a very mature young man. Leah is in very good hands. The baby is perfectly safe. They are both young responsible adults that can display the perfect atmosphere for a c-".

And suddenly a very loud and familar "Booo!" interrupted Carlisle in the middle of his speech that was ment to instill confidence in the two young adults. Along with loud whack followed by a "YOU ASSHOLE!"

The sudden sound of Emmet and Jasper's laughter let the entire incident be known it wasn't much of a accident after all.

"I stand corrected," Carlisle said lightly into Esme's ear while she let out a light laugh.

* * *

**I am aware I haven't mentioned the baby very little in this chapter but I needed to let the Cullen Family have the much needed heart to heart. Let soemthing be known though Alice is angry with Edward and Leah not with the baby. I'll explain that in deeper details in later chapters. **

**Things to know**

**Jasper is cautious of Leah and the Baby.**

**Emmet is all for it **

**Rosalie is all for it **

**Carlisle is concerned about the situation **

**Esme is excited and hopes for the best **


	10. RECYLE ME! and Hunger

**Hello Readers this is like the fastest update that I have ever done I was just so thankful for all the reviews I recieved I decided to update really early. This chapter has got to be the longest for this story so far and it's got alot of Leah, Edward, Rosalie and Emmet in it. Enjoy and review**

* * *

"Eddward" Leah whispered poking said man in the shoulder.

"Eddddwwaard" Leah sang purposely squeaky to annoy said vampire.

"EEEEDDDWWWWAAARRRDDDD!" Leah screeched said name into said vampire's ear.

Edward gritted his teeth and looked toward his _**lovely **_mate. "Yessss Love," and his love looked up to her wonderful, wonderful mate and asked in just the sweetest voice. "Can you take me out to eat?"

Edward frowned down at Leah. "But Leah didn't you just eat that entire pizza pie on your own? " Leah denied full heartedly "Not true Seth had at least ten pieces. And I ate only small slices."

Edward raised an eyebrow "Fine but realize your going to have to make a solid diet in order to stay healthy for your sake and the baby's."

"What up my legos? I have yet to rectify my biscuits. So ya'll better R-E-C-Y-L-E ME!" The Loud, the wonderful, the goofy Emmet had arrived.

"Don't you mean R-E-S-P-E-C-T Me?" Leah asked one eye brow raised at her boyfriends brother.

"What? No I'm going green." Emmet replied back. His mate dropped her head into her hand not even bothering to attempt to say anything on her husband's behalf.

"Ha Did Marvel call needing a new Hulk?" Leah smartly asked.

Emmet paused then busted into a loud laugh he wiped away fake tears. "Oh I like her Eddie she's got spunk."

Edward rolled his eyes, "Emmet would you and Rosalie like to accompany us to go get something to eat rush hour hasn't began yet I doubt the diner will be very full."

Emmet and Rosalie both agreed but they took different cars cause Rosalie and Emmet weren't going to be coming directly back home with them later. Emmet want to ride in the car with Edward and Leah volunteered to ride with Rosalie much to the surprise of her company.

* * *

"So let me get this straight there is Emmet and You that are together. Then Alice and Jasper and Carlisle and Esme. But your all like siblings and Carlisle and Esme are like the parents."

"Yeah pretty much" Rosalie said her perfect lips twisted into a smirk.

"Freaky"

"Can I ask you a question now?"

Leah looked at her cautiously before nodding "Sure."

"What's it like being" Rosalie licked her lips " Pregnant?"

Leah snorted and Rosalie shocked turned her head toward the she wolf. "I am transform into a giant wolf and the best question you have to ask what's it like to be pregnant?"

Rosalie shrugged "Well I've always wanted to be a mother. And I may act like a bitch but pets aren't allowed in malls so yeah become a literal bitch is exed off my bucket list." Leah laughed at the blond vampire.

She looked out the window watching the scenery change as they got farther away from the forest and more into town. She knew that Edward and Emmet were a couple miles ahead to give the girls some privacy.

"Being pregnant is a lot like reading a book I guess. While you find those parts that you absolutely hate about it, there are those parts that you just want to read again over and over. There are those parts of a pregnancy or a book that make you willing to read or experience all those bad and annoying parts just to get to that amazing part. Just to experience that wonder all over again. But of course all books and pregnancies come to a end I just hope mine has a happy one because I really _**really**_ want to know the sequel." After Leah finished what she was saying she let her words of wisdom seep in for a little bit.

"Have you found that amazingly wonderful moment yet?" Rosalie asked facing the road as she drove toward the diner.

"Nope but I'm coming pretty damn close." Leah smiled at Rosalie. "You know your not much of the bitch that Jacob said you were." Rosalie rolled her eyes. "I could say the same about you."

Rosalie began laughing as they pulled into the parking lot. "What's so funny?" Leah asked. "Your much more of a geek than a bitch, Leah." she laughed harder, " I can't believe you compared being preggers to a book. Oh, you and Eddie are perfect for each other." Leah rolled her eyes and laughed too. Yeah that was kind of geeky, she thought.

* * *

"So," Edward looked toward Emmet.

"Soo," Emmet continued to say. Edward settled on ignoring him.

"SSSSSSOOOOOOO," Emmet stretched the word out so long it lasted longer than the mile Edward had been driving.

"What!" Edward snapped at Emmet. Emmet frowned at Edward "How Rude," sounding almost exactly like Stephanie from Full House.

Edward rolled his eyes at Emmet. "Come on Edward, jokes aside you have to know I'm alittle curious."

"About what." Edward says looking toward Emmet.

"Abo-Eh br agrrha- You and Leah Gammit. You were always so serious about waiting for marriage and all that shit. Why did you just drop all that and have sex with her? She was a virgin as well. Why did she just drop whatever morals she had and jump into bed with you?" Emmet asked his face would have been bright red from the lack of breath had he been human.

"We love each other," Edward weakly stated. Emmet snorted and rolled his eyes "You lov_ed _Bella but you still refused to sleep with her. I know for a fact Leah loved both Jake and Sam but she refused to have sex with them."

Edward gritted his teeth "Don't mention those assholes."

"Ohh Edward cursing someone alert the balls police cause we are currently having a balls over load." Emmet teased Edward.

"But seriously bro I like Leah. She's better for you than Isabella ever was. Don't screw it up." Emmet said before shutting up for the rest of the ride to the diner. But of course not before thinking a little bit of his late night with Rosalie. "UHGG Emmet! Gross." And the car was once more filled with Emmet's laughter the heavy atmosphere forgotten.

"-o I tripped Edward and he fell into the cake and that was how he ruined Alice and Jasper's Fifth wedding." Emmet finished his tale proudly listening to his new lil sis's laughter.

"Leah!" Said girl whipped her head around to the sound of her name. "Emily," Leah said civilly not wishing to get into a fight in such a public place it wasn't very fill just eight people were in the diner eating and the waitress, the cash register, and the cook. A overly bloated Emily followed by a just as bloated if not more Bella followed her. Now there was just some woman that pregnancy did not compliment them at all. Isabella Swan was one of those people. You could see the beginning of a double chin in her face it made her seem even more bitcher. Leah felt so sorry for Charlie to have such a bitch for a daughter. Leah saw that both of the pregnant woman's husbands were hanging back.

"I haven't seen you sin-" Emily was cut off by Leah.

"Honestly Emily cut the shit." Leah said raising herself out of her chair. "What do you want?" She felt Edward right behind and she felt Rosalie right beside her and Emmet as well. Bella looked at the people she used to call friends. "Hi Emmet," she smiled at him slightly. Emmet put on a cold mask and nodded back at Bella "Isabella." She seemed heartbroken that she lost someone she considered a big brother. She looked over the group her eyes starred at Leah and Edward's conjoined fingers over her slightly swollen stomach. Her eyes grew a little colder and her lips pursued a little bit and Leah swears cross her fingers and stick a dirty needle in her eye that her double chin quivered a little bit.

"Emily are you okay?" Sam and Jacob had decided to join the party as well. "Yes Honey I am I was just trying to be polite when I was verbally assaulted. And all I want is for my dear sweet cousin to be a part of my children's lives. Is that to much to ask for?" Emily finished her dramatic speech by crying into Sam's chest.

Rosalie and Leah both rolled their eyes and said at the same time "Fake Bitch." They blinked shocked and smiled at one another.

"Leah can you be civilized for once in your life and act your age." Jacob chimed in glaring at Edward's hand that was around her waist resting on her slightly swollen stomach. His eyes widened and he looked up at Leah shocked.

"How could you?" He clenched his hand into a fist as his shaking grew fierce. "Your father would be so ashamed. Shaking up with Leechs. Dating one. Fucking one. How could you Leah?" Sam was erging Emily and Bella to leave.

"How could I what, Jacob?" Leah asked. " How could I move on? Find Happiness?"

"How could you let that leech impregnant you!" He shouted at Leah.

"Sir I'm going to have to ask you to leave." The waitress said she stood tall and unintimidated by Jacob's big size.

Jacob glared at the woman and she only glared back "Oh I'm leaving alright." He stomped out of the diner and minutes later a howl was heard.

The ride home was uncomfortable Emmet and Rosalie decided to just go straight home afterwards instead of going some where else.

* * *

It was so quiet…

Drips of water could be heard from the bathroom down the hall from Leah and Edward's room . Edward has been spending the last thirty minutes toying with Leah's hair. Rosalie lightly running her hands along the she wolf baby bump giggling at Emmet. Who has been sitting with them attempting to make conversation with his new sister. He was not succeeding. They were all trying to ignore today's earlier confrontation. None of them where succeeding.

"So if you're a she wolf. Is there a he wolf or is that just like a werewolf in Wolf Language? And is there a specific language or is the howling just a way to express your every emotion?" and after stating this he proceeded to howl.

So for the next five minutes…

Howl …

Giggle…

Drip…

Tug…

Drip…

Howl…

Giggle…

Yank…

"Oww!" Leah shouted at Edward rubbing her sore scalp she ignored his mental and verbal apologizes. Leah turned toward Emmet just as he was about to let out another howl. "And don't you even dare howl again." Leah sprang of up and out of the vampire infested bed that had Edward laid out on the left side of the bed and Emmet stretched out across the bottom and of course Rosalie who had been laying beside Leah was laying across the bed with her feet lightly resting on Emmet's solid stomach.

"Look I appreciate the help and support through these trying-and I mean **trying- **times but right now I'm not the best company. Cause right now I am a hormonal easily irritated bitch. My head hurts my feet feel swollen I feel hot every where and I am sweating in places I've never sweat before. My stomach is swollen and I'll have to stay like this for god knows how long because of my mutant kid wants to play hide and go seek with my got damn vital organs. I always have to go to the bathroom and I've gone at least ten times today I have irritated skin down there from always wiping and my back hurts. I am eating things so disgusting but they taste so good that I can't help it. My Mom is a right bitch. My ex boyfriend can't get over the fact that I'm over him and has exiled me from the only place that I have left to share with my dead father. My cousin is a complete prissy Cunt that just loves to rub her successful perfect fucking life in my face. My other ex boyfriend is a total jackass that had dumped me for a flat pasty ass bitch just cause she was willing to drop her panties for any dick. Oh, but I should get a spanking cause I shouldn't ever talk about Isabella Marie Swan the beautiful, the lovely, the incredible cause she managed to turn on a 109 year old vampire. The one and only 109 year old vampire, my new alpha and the father of my unborn child the man I love with my entire heart who has admitted that he still loves Isabitch." Leah said tearfully and taking a deep breath before continuing. "And on top of that I'm still hungry."

* * *

**How was it...**

**I did a goofy thing after I finished the last chapter and realized that I hadn't even let Jacob be told. So I had alot of fun with his reaction for this chapter. But take notice Isabella still has of yet to be informed. Evil Smile. Alot of updates will make me very happy and even more encouraged to make another chapter super early. **


	11. Aftermath to The Hunger

**Hello again I just have to say I am so thank you for all of the reviews. **

**Green Eyes is my most successful story. So thank you so much for all of your support.:D **

* * *

It was quiet for two seconds then all Hell broke loose. Emmet and Rosalie were quick to comfort Leah. They both reached her at the same time both attempting to comfort her. Edward was a statue replica of The Thinker. If The Thinker had a more pissed of I'm about to hurt a bitch aura.

And sadly the bitch was Leah.

"Leah are you sure you are okay?"

Despite Leah's reassurances that she was perfectly fine. Rosalie didn't feel comfortable leaving her alone with Edward. He growled slightly at the thought insulted that someone thought he would hurt his mate.

"Leave now." Edward ordered in a gruff voice.

Emmet and Rosalie both started at being ordered. Rosalie pursued her lips, stuck out her right hip with her right hand on her hip, and said "Who the Hell do you think your talking to, Edward."

Edward stood as well "Emmet and Yourself."

"Edward I ain't above ripping your ice balls off and shoving them down your thr-" Rosalie said taking a step with each word till she was directly in front of Edward's face when Emmet interrupted her.

"Come on Babe." Emmet grabbed Rosalie by the arm and guided her out of the room.

Edward starred at Leah not knowing exactly how to start this conversation. Luckily Leah did, "Look Edward I kn-". However before she could finish her sentence Edward found exactly what he wished to say.

"I don't want to hear it, Leah." Edward looked away from her.

"Edward don't you dare play the victim. Cause you are the farthest thing from a victim. If any one is the victim it's me." Leah looked hard at Edward.

"Please tell me Leah what else has wounded you now. Cause god forbid if the spotlight isn't on you for one got damn minute!"

"JUST SHUT UP! SHUT UP EDWARD!" Leah shouted tears beginning to form in the corners of her eyes. "You have no idea what it's like," she whispered.

"Then tell me what's it like Leah share your tragedy."

"I thought I fell in love I was fourteen I gave that boy three years of my life. He was my first kiss. I dreamed we would get married. And then he left me for the woman I considered a sister. And right when I had given up on love I fell in love again. He gave what I then thought where the best months of my life and just when I believe in Love again. He slashed it all by walking away from me into the arms of the girl he swore to me no longer meant anything to him. He promised me he accepted the fact that he and Bella weren't meant for each other. And that I was his future. After months of being cautious he shreds my every shield and right when I think this could work he drops me for the same girl he said he no longer loved. And then there's you, you were a surprise and with you I decided I was going to do everything different. With Sam I was too childish for him obviously why else would he imprint on a older woman. Jacob I was too hesitant. So with you I moved did everything differently. Even broke my morals just too insure that I wouldn't lose you. I wanted us to work so badly. I was just so desperate cause you were my last chance. And even then that wasn't good enough. Cause you still lo-"

"Don't even say it, Leah." Edward said glaring at Leah.

But Leah glared hard at Edward, "But that doesn't matter does it cause you still love Bella."

Edward chuckled lightly under his breath, " I knew I should have never told you that."

Leah glared at Edward and in two strides she was in front of him hand already in motion to slap him but Edward caught the flaying hand. "Don't push it, Love." Leah glared at Edward, "Don't belittle me."

He pushed her away from him. He crossed the room taking off his shirt as he went.

"As I was saying I shouldn't have told you, you weren't ready to understand. You were too eager to play victim to ever actually see common sense."

"Edward." Leah interrupted him, "Hush , Leah and listen."

"I love Bella but not romantically not even in such away of a sister. I love her in the way of gratitude. Cause had she not gifted me a taste of love. I never would have recognized the taste of true love when I found it." Leah starred at Edward. "Do you see Leah the reason why I still love Isabella. She may have revived my heart but you Leah are what makes it beat on continuously." Edward stopped for a minute to see if his words had any effect before continuing on. "And about Sam and Jacob I hate to be blunt, Love. But get over it. They moved on. Your so stuck in the past your going to let me ruin our future."

Leah glared at Edward she wanted to say something to make him feel just as angry, hurt, and confused as she felt. "I hate you." The moment those words left her lips she knew they shouldn't have. She whispered the words but she might as well have screamed them cause the echo of their importance left a dent in the room. Edward's eyes darkened to pitch back and if possible the room grew darker as well. "E-Edward I'm so-" she was cut off.

"Shut up." He said outright and bluntly indifference in his voice. "I think you've said enough for today don't you?"

Leah starred at Edward shocked. He walked toward her, "Leah you've been extremely naughty. Interrupting me while I'm working. Not eating healthy for the safety of our baby. Fighting and causing yourself stress especially while your already in such a delicate position and telling lies."

Leah watched Edward through narrowed eyes she had a guess about where this was a bout to go. He leaned in close his almost too sweet scent burned her nose and set a pounding in her chest. "How many spankings do you think that deserves? I'd say about five but then again I am generous."

"Get the hell away from me, asshole." Leah spat at him stepping away only for Edward to pull her back.

"Lets make it six then"

"Shit Head."

"Seven."

"Cock Monkey."

"Eight."

"Ass Zombie."

"Nine."

"You Bitch."

"Ten and you know sweetheart the only bitch in this relationship is you." Edward wrapped his arms really tight around her waist his right hand slipping really low on her waist. "I want you to count."

Whack! "OOOWWW." Leah screamed out.

"Count, Leah or you you'll get 15 more plus the ten." She glared at Edward and he glared back.

Whack! Leah hissed "Two." But Edward shook his head "No that was 1. The first one didn't count cause you didn't count it. Now from the very beginning."

Whack! "Oww! One" Edward groaned and pressed himself into Leah. She was slightly disgusted ad turned on that he was enjoying this.

Whack! The force of the slap caused her hips to bump violently into Edward's hips. The friction caused her to moan. "Two."

Another whack her hips bumped into his hips "Ahh three."

And another "Four"

And another "Five"

And another "Six"

And another "Seven"

And another "Eight."

And another " Nine"

And another "Oh god! Ten."

Leah collapsed into his arms her legs felt numb. Her hips were bruised and her ass felt tingly and sore. But all together that was incredible and what made it even better was that Edward wasn't even done.

After he tossed her on the bed Leah moaned out "I love you so much Edward." Edward climbed on top of her. "I'm well aware of that, Love just don't ever say anything differently."

Edward's chest gleamed in the night it seemed the day had passed them by. The alpha mark stood out like a sore thump over his chest. Edward and Leah's hands stayed intertwined above Leah's head.

"Mine." Edward whispered pressing a kiss to Leah's neck.

"Yours" she whispered back.

* * *

Isabella was quiet she was sitting on the cliff that overlooked all the rest on The Reservation. She looked down at her hideous stomach. She should have given birth two weeks ago but the child was taking it's time.

Bella hadn't meant to leave Edward she just didn't want to get married yet she was curious about other men she didn't want to settle with just one for her entire afterlife. She was stupid it's funny how much more intelligent you can become in over three years. She was a stupid kid that left the man the only man she could ever love. Jacob was great but they just weren't meant to be. But they understood each other well. They only got married to please Billy and Charlie. But the lust, the want was gone. The curiosity was gone. It was funny how she single-handedly ruined her life after the Cullens did every thing they could to preserve it.

"This seat taken?" Jacob asked. She shook her head no and he settled beside her.

"You still love her, don't you?" Bella asked.

"You still love Cullen?" Jacob answered with a question.

Neither one of them wished to answer the question so they ignored each other. Both wishing desperately that they could change the past and still be with the ones they loved.

* * *

"Oh come on Rosie baby talk to me." The blond refused to look at her mate at all. She kept her eyes straight as she walked home. Emmet had grabbed Rosalie earlier today and dragged her all the way to Iowa so she couldn't bother Leah and Edward.

"What Emmet?" Rosalie said snaky. She was furious with her undead husband. How dare he manhandle her he knew how she felt about being pulled and tugged on like she was a toy.

"I'm sorry Rosie." He had the most adorable dejected pouty face. "Can you ever forgive me?" She narrowed her eyes before smiling "Of course. You know I can't stay mad at you for long."

"Awesome." He began pulling his cloths off but Rosalie stopped him.

"You know sweetheart I'm a little too tired for that right now maybe later say about two months." Rosalie smiled sweetly at Emmet before continuing home.

Emmet groaned "Eddie better not be getting ass right now. When big Papa cut off."

Rosalie laughed "Come on Big Papa."

Emmet groans once more before grinning seductively at Rosalie. He caught up to her grinding into her ass singing lightly in her ear. "I like it when you call me big Papa."

She broke away from him giggling and darted into the house. Emmet watched her go.

"Throw your hands in the air if ya got blue balls." And one hand stood proudly in the air.

* * *

**I'd also like to make a proposition. I would like to get a 100 reviews and when I do in celerbration I will write three chapters all at the same time. Give me your opinions of Their Green Eyes. I apprieciate all reviews. **


	12. The secret life of a bitch: Part I

**Well Hello again and I'd just like to say a big thanks to Electric Cherry. With your continous Reviews I know have 100 reviews. This is a big deal to me because this is my first. I appriciate every one's reviews and these next two chapters that I'm typing are written all because of my reviews these are dedicated to all my loyal readers who have been with the shory since it began. I hope you enjoy. :-D **

* * *

Leah looked toward Alice she saw the small pixie like vampire glaring at her. Leah looked away from Alice. Leah rolled her eyes and settled deep into the couch letting Edward's shoulders rest heavily on her shoulders. His hand wrapped around her hands and lightly played with them pressing kisses along Leah's neck she giggled lightly. But they both pulled away after hearing a loud obnoxious gag from Alice. Edward lightly glared at Alice his teeth curled back to reveal his canine teeth. He turned back around to Leah.

Pressing a kiss to her palm he turned it over and whispered into it "I love you, Leah Clearwater."

She pulled Edward into a kiss. "As I love you, Edward Cullen."

UUGGGRR! A loud retching noise broke them apart. "What is your problem?" Leah asked her voice raised in annoyance.

"My problem is with you and Edward." Alice said through narrowed eyes and pursued lips.

"I've never even met you." Leah said glaring hard at Alice.

"Yes as true as that may be I've seen enough to know exactly who you are. You are a pathetic weak little girl whose selfish and ignorant. I know about every little naughty thing you've done Leah and I can see it's long list. You aren't the little dejected victim that you like to play yourself as. You a-" Alice was cut off by Edward.

"That's enough." Edward said glaring hard at Alice. He looked toward Leah, "What is she talking about, Leah."

Leah swallowed hard she looked helplessly at Edward. Edward may have no idea what Alice was talking about. But Leah did all to well. She had rather hoped that the past would stay in the past and that she could leave all her baggage there as well. But Alice seemed to wish to bring all her sins to light.

"Go on, Tell him Leah." Alice said her voice smug.

"Edward," she looked down and saw that all the Cullens had piled into the room. This was so humiliating she didn't want any of them to know. "When I was 16 I was two, three months from being 17. I went through a phase. I-" she swallowed deeply " I did bad things. I, had just broken up with Sam. We never had sex but there were time we came close and I-I" she broke off and choked on the words that builded in her throat. Edward walked toward Leah "Leah if you don't ha-"

"No Edward let her finish, your going to want to hear this." Alice said looking pointedly at Leah.

"She's right you need to hear this," Leah said starring angrily at Alice knowing she would tell if Leah didn't.

"Like I said Sam and I never had sex but there were time we came close. And because of those times I" Leah stopped and starred deeply into Edward eyes "became pregnant," she gagged on the words.

She starred deeply into Edward's eyes watching as they dulled and his expression grow heartbroken she knew what Alice was doing. Her head snapped to Alice.

"Stop it. Stop showing him."

Leah's words echoed in his head _I became pregnant _and only seconds later he was assaulted with images.

_Sam pressed her into the mattress her shirt was gone she was clothed in only her underwear. Sam was just as exposed. _

_Sam ran his hands along her body. Along places Edward rubbed, kissed, licked, sucked…_

_They stared deeply into each other's eyes as their bodies grounded into one another. Sam made Leah make the same noises Edward did. _

_Leah belly looked similarily swollen to the way it was in the present his hand smoothed over her stomach the same way Edward's did. They looked it seemed as though they were in love. _

And with that realization Edward's world went dark.

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**And the plot thickens... but don't worry I'm typing the next chapters right now as I type and you read.**

**Stay tuned for Part II and III. Review Please. **


	13. The secret life of a bitch: Part II

**Welcome to part II**

**I do not own Time of dying by 3 Days Grace but it goes really well with this chapter. **

* * *

Leah sat on the ground staring at the remains of her life. She clutched at her stomach her child's reassurance was a strong kick to her palm and that made her feel slightly better. But only the kiss from the man she loves can ever make her feel whole again. However staring at the broken window she doubted she'd ever feel his touch again. With that thought on her mind she collapsed into tears clutching at her heart a whimper on her tongue and a heart retching howl in her throat. Her mind was absent from Esme and Rosalie's attempts of comfort.

Alice stared down at the pitiful woman on the floor. Doused in tears and sweat just absolutely pathetic. Edward left her and quite possibly will never forgive her for keeping the secret and he still hadn't heard the rest of it. Leah will never get her happily ever after with Edward but, Alice frowned for some reason knowing this wasn't as satisfying as she thought it would be.

"Alright myself and Emmet will go searching for Edward. Esme and Rosalie stare here with Leah keep her comfort try to get through to her. Jasper keep a look out just in case Edward comes back before we find him if he does call us." With these words Carlisle headed toward the door with Emmet tailing him.

"And what should I do?" Alice asked Carlisle. Both men stopped and looked at Alice. Carlisle looked at Alice with disappointment. But it was Emmet who answered, "I think you've done enough." He snarled at her before leaving the house. Carlisle sighed "Try to follow Edward see if you get any visions of where he might be if you do see anything call us."

Alice stared after Carlisle as he walked away. Had she really made a mistake she was only trying to expose Leah for the true hideous woman she was. Was she wrong? Was her visions wrong about what was to come? She was only trying to save Edward. He was her brother, she loved him she only wanted to , to protect him from Leah.

If Leah and Edward stayed together they had no idea what was to come they had no idea what they would start. Alice couldn't and wouldn't let it happen.

Edward passed through the hundreds of people grinding hard against each other. He stopped as a woman ran her hands along his thigh.

She twisted and rubbed her chest along his chest she swung her hips over and over against his pelvis. She pressed kisses along his neck slowly trailing to his ear. "I love this song."

And together they moved her hips pressed to his they're bodies grinding along to the suggestive beat.

Edward felt empowered and strong he wanted to hurt Leah just as badly as she hurt him. He dragged kisses along the nameless woman's neck his tongue peeking out to taste her flesh. She tasted so sweet. Her sweat and the alcohol she consumed made her taste tangy and sweet. He hadn't tasted human blood in so long. And she was so willing so , so willingly. She arched her neck further and his mouth opened wider to reveal his teeth. Something seemed so exciting about drinking blood in a full room with everyone surrounding him. Her screams would be drown out by the music and nobody would notice her drained body till it was too late it seemed perfect.

_Almost too perfect…_

Edward looked up from the woman neck as the disgusting scent of dog burned his nose. He looked right up into the eyes of the one and only Sam Uley. He narrowed his eyes at the smug jackass. He pulled away from the willingly woman still grinding against him her questions and insults lost in the beating of the music.

_On the ground I lay_  
_Motionless in pain_  
_I can see my life flashing before my eyes_  
_Did I fall asleep?_  
_Is this all a dream_  
_Wake me up, I'm living a nightmare_

Edward followed him outside.

_I will not die (I will not die)_  
_I will survive_

_She felt so good around me leech. Her sweet little body wrapped tight around me. _Edward threw a punch directly at his gut. Sam dodged it. _She always made the sweetest little moans. _Edward let out a roar and dove for Sam he caught the stronger man against the brick wall. Sam chuckled even as Edward taunt hand remained around his throat. "Well if we're going play let's make it fair,"

_I will not die, I'll wait here for you_  
_I feel alive, when you're beside me_  
_I will not die, I'll wait here for you_  
_In my time of dying_

_On this bed I lay_  
_Losing everything_  
_I can see my life passing me by_  
_Was it all too much_  
_Or just not enough_  
_Wake me up, I'm living a nightmare_

As Sam shifted Edward was shoved back as a gigantic tanish black wolf stood in Sam's place. But Sam's size didn't deter Edward. They both ran at each other as fast as they could.

_I will not die (I will not die)_  
_I will survive_

_I will not die, I'll wait here for you_  
_I feel alive, when you're beside me_  
_I will not die, I'll wait here for you_  
_In my time of dying_

They bounded against each other and landed hard on the pavement both of them still on their feet. They circled around each other neither willing to give up. No matter the consequences Sam Uley will die tonight.

_I will not die, I'll wait here for you_  
_I feel alive, when you're beside me_  
_I will not die, I'll wait here for you_  
_In my time of dying_

Edward grabbed the over grown dog by the throat and the hair on his belly and threw him across the alley. The dog flew and bashed into the brick wall. He fell to the ground and whimpered as he attempted to pull himself up Edward walked toward Sam. With one hand wrapped around it's throat he made to break it's neck.

"Edward!" Carlisle screamed out. Edward's head spun up and grip relaxed around Sam's throat. Sam took advantage of the distraction and took Edward's neck into his mouth and wiped him into a brick wall.

"Noo!" Carlisle shouted speeding to Edward. Edward's eyes were closed and there were brutal teeth marks along his neck.

He didn't look up from his dry heaving even as Sam Uley transformed back into a human. He only looked up when Sam spoke, " The treaty is broken." Carlisle cared nothing about the words as he stared at his unconscious son's face. Sam was long gone when Emmet arrived. "What happened?" Emmet asked.

Alice screamed her dull eyes came back to life with pain and grief in her eyes. Jasper took her into his arms "What did you see?" He asked her holding her face in his hands.

"Edward's future is…completely gone."

And with those words Leah's sobs were renewed with a new painful shift in her chest. But this time her sobs were joined by four others.

_I will not die, I'll wait here for you_  
_I will not die, when you're beside me_  
_I will not die, I'll wait here for you_  
_In my time of dying_

* * *

**This is the end of Part II hope you enjoyed it Review Please. **


	14. The secret life of a bitch: Part III

**Welcome back for Part III**

**This I'm sad to say is a short Chapter. But that doesn't mean it is any less important. **

* * *

Bang

Why is it so hot?

Bang

I'm so tired. Why am I so tired?

Bang

What is that annoying fucking sound. Edward sat upright and he looked around. Leah was laying down beside him. The residue of her tears stung at his nose.

"She really loves you." Alice said from the doorway. He looked at her and rose out of the bed the joints of his neck ached. Edward's hands rose to his neck. "Don't worry all the marks are gone."

Leah woke up and looked at Edward and then at Alice. "I guess I'll leave you to alone." Alice said not feeling particularly evil right now.

"Edward," he looked at her he wasn't feeling very wordy today. "I'm sorry I didn't say I was pregnant before, you deserved to know." he said nothing still. " Edward look I found out I was pregnant three weeks after we broke up. Sam stayed around and helped me. However when I was five months pregnant I walked in on Sam and Emily. I freaked out and went into what I thought to be labor but I actually miscarried." Leah stopped speaking and took a deep breathe. "I went into a depression. I smoked and drunk alcohol . I stole argued and fought with my parents. My father found a small baggie of pot under my bed we got into a argument. During the argument I turned for the first time and my father had a heart attack and died. A day later it was my birthday"

Edward looked at Leah he looked at her. He couldn't comfort her he didn't want to. He wanted to play the victim for a little while. He wanted to hurt her just as badly as she unknowing hurt him.

"Edward I'm not telling you this to make you feel sorry for me. I'm telling you this because I want you to know you deserve to know."

Edward still said nothing Leah sighed "What can I do to make this right?"

Edward looked at Leah before smiling "Let me bite you."

Edward sped toward her and pushed her neck to the side. He ran his nose along her neck he moaned at her scent. "Will you let me bite you?" Edward asked and slowly licked her the length of her slender neck.

"Yes" she said quietly.

Edward smiled and then ran his nose along her neck. And then bit down hard into her neck breaking the flesh immediately. He sucked hard and moaned against Leah's neck she gripped him hard with her hands.

He pulled away woozy. The world spun he barely heard Leah's yeah for help before he felt the fire set in his bones.

Bang

Bang

Bang

That noise was there again. He collapsed as he felt his body painfully shift. Only seconds later he transformed and in his place was a tall pitch black wolf with forest green eyes.

Alice stared at the wolf standing in the middle of a trashed room. Leah staring open mouthed at the man she loved.

"Oh Edward what have you done?" The war that Alice so desperately tried to avoid was now in motion.

_Lord have mercy…_

* * *

**_UH OH! Edwaaardd you got some splaining to doo..._**

**_Edward's a big bad wolf. _**

**_And a brutal was has begun _**

**_Not to bad for a short chapter huh? Review Please. _**


	15. Big Dogs and Bite Marks

**Hello I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while but I'm sad to say that update won't be any more very quick I'll try to update as often as possible but I had to put my dog to sleep only yesterday and I am having a very hard time coping with it. He has been with me my entire life. So it's strange without him. And I know it's not far to you guys so please just be patient with me. Hope you enjoy this chapter. **

* * *

Alice starred at the scene in front of her looking as though she was close to tears. The rest of the Cullen's had rushed in at the sound of Edward umm growls. And imagine there shock of witnessing a broad gigantic dog standing in front Leah very panicked and stumbling into the bed and almost collapsing on top of Leah.

"Ahh! Dammit, Edward control yourself." Leah said to Edbark.

_I'm sorry, Leah. I don't know why I'm like this it is extremely hard to stay still._ Edward thought towards Leah.

"Damn dog. Who invited Clifford?" Emmet shouted. Every one glared at him including Dogward. _Whoa didn't know dogs could glare, _Emmet thought. Rosalie slapped him upside the head.

Edward clenched his eye so many thoughts. _Oh no poor Edward…What are we going to do …_ _I hope the Volturi don't catch wind of this…My brother is a dog just great… Why does all the cool stuff happen to Eddie… It's started there is no going back now everything is ruined …._Edward whimpered and collapsed in front of Leah. His large paws looked like baby mittens compared to his head. They hardly could cover his head but it only succeeded in making him seem even more pathetically beautiful. His whimpers made his discomfort known to his audience.

Leah stepped forward stroking his wet nose. It was strange that Edward was entirely black. Normally shape-shifters were a brighter color close to the color of their hair but not quite and a lot smaller not even Sam was this big. She stared into his eyes and stepped back in shock. His eyes were the most enchanting forest green.

"_I don't remember…"Edward said heartbreakingly. _

_I'll help him remember I promise… _

She unknowingly clasped her hands over her baby bump. Edward began to get worked up again as he watched Leah clasp her stomach he thought something must be wrong. Quickly standing up alert and paranoid however that wasn't the best emotion for him to be going through with his size. He stumbled once more and slid into the corner. His rather-cough * Throat clearing- impressive package was very much exposed to his family.

"Damn! Boy hangs like a mother fuc-"

"EMMET!" Esme cut him off.

"I'm just taking about Eddie's junk." And spontaneously everybody rolled their eyes. Jasper covered Alice eyes only to look sternly at her when she shakes his hands off her. But it goes unnoticed by Alice, "Leah calm him." It was the first words exchanged between the two since Alice forced her to tell Edward of her past.

"How the Hell am I supposed to do that! Do I look like the dog whisperer or something." Leah asked the pixie like vampire not really wanting to talk to her seeing as this was all her fault. Even though Edward didn't seem angry with her anymore for keeping a big part of her past from him none of this wouldn't have happened in the first place.

"No but you are his mate" Alice said the title with so much disregard that it almost sounded like a horrible thing to be Edward 's mate. And that made Leah very angry and very annoyed but the bloodsucking bitch kept talking annoying her further. "And as such you have the ability to calm him ten times better than we can. Bella could always calm him." Alice purposely said that last little bit just to anger her and make her completive. Leah glared so hard that the room grew three degrees hotter.

Leah turned towards Edward and approached him knowing that he would never hurt her. She caressed his belly "Calm down Edward. Relax I promise that everything will be alright. It's very easy to change back relax all your muscles see your human form and reach out and grab it." Edward did just that.

He sighed happily and grasped at his body happily he had his body back. While happily groping himself he ignored Rosalie's gags and Emmet's barks. He only pulled his hands away from his body after Carlisle's clearing of his throat. "Edward please cloth yourself and then meet me in my study in five minutes so all of us can have a discussion. We need to discuss yesterday's actions and how they affect us in the near future." Edward nodded his head. Carlisle looked toward Leah, "You are welcome to join us Mrs. Clearwater. I'm sure you are very confused at this point and I would like to observe how your pregnancy has been so far." _I'm more than fucking confused ,Doc. _Leah thought but instead she respectfully nodded her head.

The offered five minutes were a waste of breathe to offer that is if he could have actually breathed. Edward had showered, brushed his teeth, and dressed in less than a minute. All the while complaining that he could still taste dog on his tongue. Leah didn't bother telling him that that's not possible knowing Edward he probably just made it possible.

"After Edward's confrontation with Sam I had been informed that the treaty is no longer valid." Carlisle paused while his 'children' began voicing their opinions.

"What kind of confrontation?" Leah asked but before Carlisle could answer Emmet spoke rather loudly to Rosalie. "Edward got his ass handed to him on a silver platter with a side tray of Damn Boyee!" Leah head snapped to Edward, "Edward you fought Sam. What the Hell is wrong with you?" Edward rolled his eyes, "I apologize for beating up your baby dad- opps wait he isn't your baby daddy is he? At least not anymore. Sit down and shut up." Leah sucked in her breath almost choking herself but she obeyed her Alpha's order. Her eyes where a little glassy but she knew she deserved that blow. It's well known that dominate mate's are incredibly jealous Edward fighting Sam couldn't have been anything but expected by not supporting his decision it might have appeared to him that she still loved Sam. She would have to apologize for her inappropriate behavior.

Carlisle cleared his throat and moved on to the next subject, "Edward can you explain to me what happened before you turned into, um, a uhh" he cleared his throat awkwardly "a dog."

Edward looked toward Leah and down at her neck. And he noticed his bite mark exactly where her neck ended on the right side of her neck it was lovely. Reaching his hand out he lightly brushed it and smiled when he watched Leah shiver. Observing his mate he saw that she was clenching her hands in a fist her thighs where squeezed just as equally tight. Edward raised his eye brow staring into Leah's eyes he fought back a laugh his earlier annoyance with her forgotten. His mate was aroused he realized seeing the slight dazed look in her eye.

"I bit Leah." Edward said and continued to stare into her eyes ignoring his family's questions and remarks. Continuing to stare at his mate he realized now more than ever just how beautiful she was. Her dark hair falling so perfectly around her face resting heavenly on her shoulders. Her skin a beautiful creamy toffee complexion. Her mouth was wide but her lips where pink , thin but pouty. Her eyes were the most enchanting brown so dark that they were almost black her pupils were barely noticeable. _She was an angel, _Edward realized suddenly.

_Leah did it hurt…_Edward asked her mentally.

_Did what hurt …_Leah asked back thinking he was talking about the bite mark that he was still stroking in the back of her head.

_When you fell from Heaven… _Edward replied back with a very corny pick up line.

Leah rolled her eyes _No but I know it will hurt when I put my foot up your ass. _

Edward laughed mentally _Kinky…_

And Leah couldn't resist smiling back at him. Edward pressed a soft loving kiss at the corner of her lips.

The rest of the Cullen Family stopped talking when they realized the couple wasn't even paying attention.

"Are we done here?" Edward asked impatiently after looking away from Leah. Carlisle sighed and shook his head no "But you may leave it appears as though I have some thinking to do. But please everyone avoid the reservation stay far away from the border and shifters. It seems as though we may face a war if we aren't careful. Leah I apologize but I don't believe I can give a check up right now but from the heartbeat alone I can assume that your child is healthy and growing according to plan tomorrow however I'd like to attempt to do a ultrasound just to find where exactly the child is residing right now.

Leah and Edward both stared up at the moon together. Their conjoined hands laid in between them. Leah rolled over and stared at Edward.

"Do you think you can do that wolf thing again?" Edward looked at Leah with one eye brow raised. She rolled her eyes, "It's just that it would be awesome if you could you know be a wolf with me." Edward smiled at that.

He stood up stripped himself of his clothing and centered himself on the floor he conjured the thought of him as a wolf he had never seen himself that way but was curious. He remembered the way he felt when he felt turned strong and empowered. He threw his head back as he felt his bones split and shift he shook as he sprouted hair all over his body. His sense grew even sharper tripled by his already advanced senses. He shook out his fur and stood in front of Leah. He enjoiced in the look on her face. Her amazement, wonder and excitement. She took a step back and stripped herself from her clothing as well and undressed. Standing in front of Edward she shifted in her place stood a small well small compared to Edward white wolf but the wolf remained uniquely Leah as her eyes remained the same enchanting deep brown. If dogs could smile Edward would have a very wide one on his face right now. But since he couldn't he settled for a very loud howl into the moon. While Leah let out a sound that sounded very much like laughter and laid down on her side her stomach shyly exposed. Edward cocked his head to the as he settled in front of her. Her stomach seemed larger in this form than in her human form. Edward nuzzled her stomach and licked it before lifting his head to Leah's. He barely realized he transformed back into a human body or that Leah did as well. But they stayed in that position Edward cradling his naked angel in his equally naked caress. Their cloths surrounding them uninterrupted by nature.

However back inside the Cullen home a lone pixie-like vampire stared out into the darkness awaiting what was to come.

"I hope your love for her is enough to save you both Edward." Alice whispered into the night.

* * *

**I hope you have enjoyed this chapter and I promise I'll try my best to update as soon as possible. Review please. **


	16. Proposal Speeches and Confrontations

** Hello I'm baaack! And boy was it hard to get this chapter out so yoju guys better like it. It took me three days of free time that I had when not doing shows finally I can take a break from theatre and when I wasn't doing homework. And then it took an hour to figure out what the hell was wrong with the document that wasn't allowing it to convert to a fanfiction document. So I'm so happy my wtf moment was over cause I was so annoyed but anyoohhh. It's up and I can take a break until the next chapter. Enjoy :D **

* * *

Leah rocked anxiously in the rocking chair. Her heart keeping a repetitive hard past, her stomach arched just barely peeking out from underneath her breasts. She could feel her twisting tirelessly. She was rounding 9 months. Her wolf side called to her more heavily now than ever. Her leg jittered cause- **_Fuck!_** – There is no way to describe it.

There is no way to describe the ache in her chest. The painful tug of longing she feels when she looks into the forest. The wilderness she sees, that is a part of her, a piece of her, an extension of her soul, the only simplicity of her world, the only immortal, a rock never ending nor moving; impenetrable. Emmet and Rosalie were in the house in their own little world and Leah didn't have the heart to interrupt them. Alice and Jasper were in the their room they were the coldest to Leah but after everything she's been through she's decided doesn't care all that much anymore even though Alice did almost ruin her relationship with Edward. So here she sat bored close to tears.

With the most exaggerated want to transform and go on an adventure, and the type of adventures she went with her father. Together they would explore the forest, learning new hiding places as they came and went and every time discovering new hiding places and such. Now, she was all alone, but she wasn't really alone was she? Leah looked down at her slowly, very slowly developing baby. Her baby, Edward and Leah's kid, and the first werepire of the century or something she'll think up something cooler later. She had her kid, she had Edward, and Seth, a Rosalie, an Emmet, a Carlisle, an Emse, and though Sally is far Leah had her as well. She had a family and they loved her. They didn't despise her for being a bitch. They understood the why and even more beautiful to Leah; they sympathized with her. They understood her and she loved them as well.

**_Snap! _**

Leah froze losing her train of thought and immediately focusing on the forest. She feared- and she was right out came Sam and Jacob leading a pack of cubs. If she wasn't mistaken out of the pack she saw the heads of Embry, Paul, Jared, and- **wait!**- was that, it was, Billy, Sue, and Quinn were surrounded and slowly heading to the house the house in which Leah was currently residing in.

"Hello Leah. May we speak with the Cullens?" Billy said politely.

"What for?"

"Just go fucking get them. It's none of your con-," Sam began with his regular ignorant attitude.

All of the sudden a nearly invisible blur moved almost faster than time behind the wolves. Sam and Jacob were immediately on alert but the blurring form moved so quickly it looked as if it was more than one running at the same speed they wouldn't have a chance. The form ignored them and blurred to stand in front of Leah. And when everyone's eyes could finally focus again the blurry form turned out to be Edward. He stood stony faced his body completely blocking Leah from view. He stood almost lazily you almost couldn't see the calculating eye measuring up every single last male he saw as an enemy, even Billy.

"Excuse me for interrupting you gentlemen," Edward said but he droned on the word making it sound as though he thought they were anything **but **gentleman. "but I'd appreciate it if you didn't use that language around my pregnant wife." Jacob's jaw clenched at the reminder. Leah nodded her head firmly from behind him to show she completely agreed with his statement but no one could see her she had shrunken over the months and she was now residing at a petite tiny 5"2'. And her jaw dropped when she realized Edward said **wife**. Where had that come from?

_I've been meaning to ask you. The last woman I proposed to hadn't really given me a positive example of how it's supposed to go about so I've been slightly off about- _

_Yes! _

_Wait, I have to propose first, Mine. In then you say yes. _

_Oh right sorry continue. _

_As I was saying Leah you are the woman for me. And I know that every woman wants something more romantic when being proposed to but right now together we are speaking to each other, sharing something in the most vulnerable and intimate form possible. And what I say is true and can only be phrased as such. You are it for me. With Bella I felt the expectation of being perfect of playing in her and my self's fantasy fairy tale. With you I can be imperfect and in a way my imperfections are perfect when I'm with you and you with all your imperfections and flaws coming into this relationship with me. Despite the repeated injuries to your heart by the men you loved myself included you still stuck with me, and look at what we did! She felt the warmth of Edward's love swell inside of her cascading around her heart and belly. We created a life, love, a new future for us both. So I ask you today August 11, 2011 at 4:00 pm standard eastern time on this sunny day while you are still in your "I didn't slap you I gave your face a high five" T-Shirt your father bought for you on your 15 birthday, that you fell in love with after your first exploration of Spencer's with your Father. In yours- wait correction my plaid pajama pants that have become ripped and shredded along the last say about 13 inches of them cause you're not every tall, but I don't have the heart to tell you to throw them away cause I love the way you look in my cloths. Safe, protected, warm I'd take the cloths off my back to ensure that you stay that way for the rest of our eternity. _

_Our forever and a year _Leah had said that aloud as well

_Forever and forever, Mine because just one forever is not enough I need to bask in you. I've spent a century and a day looking for you I'm not going to give you up that quickly. _

_Edward the speech is real nice in all but can you move on please I'd prefer if I was proposed to today not in the next millennium. I'd prefer it if my kid wasn't a bastard._

_Okay sorry I was babbling for minute there- mental unneeded deep breath Leah Clearwater will you marry me and make me the happiest man in the world? _

_Yes! _

Leah had squealed the word aloud and in her mind. By then Carlisle had already appeared from somewhere inside the house and had been having a discussion with the elders and Sam.

Jacob stared after the couple with the quickly becoming familiar feeling of regret and steaming self-hate. Leah looked gorgeous; her big almond eyes seemed happy, her lips bowed in the most angelic cupid bow, her belly just barely peeking out. He was confused he had come today fully expecting Leah to be extremely big with Edward's spawn. Imagine his shock to discover Leah in her current situation to look as though she hasn't even passed the first trimester. Stinking Leeches, disgusting parasites how could Leah love that, that dead man. Jacob hated Cullen for having the life he wished he did, or was going to have with Leah._ I hate him. I FUCKING hate Cullen! _The thought raged in Jacob's head. It seared his chest causing a pain in his heart.

Edward and Leah had walked over to Carlisle while the pups entertained themselves outside.

"Leah exactly what do plan to do about your child?" Quill Senior **(A/N: forgot his name)** asked.

"Well I expect my child to grow up in a warm environment, go to school; get an education, go to college of course, settle down; fall in love, get married, and have children. And then of course die or live on eternity whatever comes first."

"You can't possibly expect us to allow you to let that, that thing live can you?" Sam asked outraged.

"Why not; it's not as if what happens in my life will ever have any effect on your life?" Leah asked and concluded, she wasn't about to stand down and let other people attempt to choose her child's life.

"Leah, I think what Sam was trying to say was your child will be a danger to the Rez and Forks; to everyone. No one will be safe from that beast in your womb. It'd be best if it were eliminated." Billy said ashamed his head bowed as he discussed killing an innocent child.

"First of all stop calling my child a beast and a thing. The kid isn't even born yet how is he or she a danger to _anyone_." Leah seethed she felt as though she was entrapped in a tiny closet in her wolf form and she wished heavily that she could lash out at the ignorant people in front of her as she would have with the fictional walls.

"Well we don't know for certain but it is a highly possible _possibility._" Sue said avoiding eye contact she felt the oddest sudden burst of regret and shame. Taking the side of someone harming her daughter still hurting her, and hurting her herself, and now attempting to take the life of a child because her daughter resembled her late father so much it caused Sue to lash out and harass her even when she was out of sight she always stayed in Sue's mind never did she stray far.

"You mean to tell me you wish to eliminate my unborn child on a possibility." The group stared back at Leah as she trembled ever so slightly. "Get out." The tremors seized her entire body. "Get. Out. Right. Fucking. Now." She bit out the words like growls and they were as wild as such.

"Calm yourself Leah, right now. We aren't finished discussing yet." Sam said voicing it in similar fashion as an Alpha Command.

"Your no longer in charge of me, Uley." Sam growled as the Elders headed for the door and he trailed slowly after them, and all the while glaring at Carlisle, Emmet, Rosalie, Jasper, Edward, and Leah the select few of Cullens that stayed for the confrontation with the wolves. They all held their unneeded breath while listening to the wolves vacate the Cullen property.

"Why didn't you say anything at all while they talked about killing our unborn child?" Leah asked with pursued lips.

"You had it uncover, Love. You had no need for me." Edward said stroking her bangs out of her face. She sighed in buried her face in his suspiciously cold but warming neck Leah supposed that he had been touching her often and the heat must be warming him. "I'm just glad that, that's over."

Edward shook his head from above her head knowing she couldn't see him, "It's not over, yet."

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed the fanfiction story sorry it took me forever. Review please **


	17. Baby Bellies and a Sneaky Seth

**Hey long time no update I no so sorry. I so obviously don't own the twilight series or characters besides Sally who will be making an appearance soon.**

* * *

"We can't let that child live." Sam said standing in front of his pack and the elders. Jacob stared off into the distance cast off a little away from the rest of the group.

"But how are we going to do it?" Jared asked he wanted this all over with.

"They are leaving in tomorrow night." Jacob's head snapped up, he let out a silent snarl. How could he do this to Leah, but despite his silent struggle the speaker continued.

"They are heading toward Canada. They plan to wait out Leah's pregnancy. Her body is trying to fight against the monster too, but the baby is too strong it's killing her. Carlisle thinks the pregnany will last another six months before she gives labor or she," the speaker gulped, " dies."

"How do we know we can trust you," Sam ask?

""You can trust me because she's my sister," Seth said, "and I need to protect her. Even if she won't protect herself."

Sam clapped him on the shoulder, "I'm proud of you Seth, you see reason if only your sister did as well she wouldn't be in this mess."

* * *

Jacob shook his head he hated being here after this place being his home since he was a baby it got kind of tiring to see the same thing over and over again. His daughter howled from her cradle.

"Will you get that, Jake?" Bella screamed from her seat downstairs on the phone. Jacob rolled his eyes when hadn't he got the baby.

He picked his daughter up. Her lovely brown skin, her lovely brown eyes, and perfect tiny everything. "Hush Layla Daddy's gotcha," Jacob coed to his daughter. "I love you more than anything in the word, I'd never let anything happen to you." Jacob's eyes widened and after he soothed Layla back to sleep he laid her in cradle.

"Bella, Baby I gotta go." Jacob hollared as he walked back down stairs.

"Whatever." Was her only reply. Jacob sighed as he closed the door behind him.

* * *

Half in hour later Jacob was standing infront of the Cullen's house. Alone. **(I was going to end it here but that would be mean)**

"Jacob what are you doing here?" Leah asked her heavy belly making it hard for her to stand correctly.

After taking the pills or better spoken perscription drugs her pregnancy has accelerated at least two months faster. Close to almost eight months pregnant Leah had the appearance of a six month pregnant women.

The ring complimented her belly perfectly.

"Look I'm only going to say this once you guys have to leave but don't head to Canada. We know and the pack's going take you down on your way there."

"What! we aren't going to Canada." Rosalie said

Jacob frowned

"But Seth said..."

Hey guys what's up?" Said a smiling Seth slithering into the room like the little snake he is.

* * *

"What the fuck is he going on about Seth?" Leah demanded Edward simply sat back amused and already assured by Seth's thoughts.

"I had to lead them off your trail Sis. They were talking about the quickest and least painful ways to off you so

I had to do something." Seth's explanation was reasonable enough but what was Jacob's.

"Smart pup," Emmet spouted out, "That's some fu-"

"Emmet," Emse said glaring at him

"funking, I was going to say funking Tom Cruise shittlez right there cuz."

"Emmet!" Emse yelped with a smile.

"Aww come on Ma I gotta work on my street cred," Emse could barely bite down on her smile and misty eyes at the

title Emmet had called her.

Leah rolled her eyes and walked away heading outside the door, but it wasn't Edward that walked out after her.

And surprising enough Edward wasn't angry.

"Good luck, pup." He wasn't talking to Seth.

* * *

** Hope you enjoyed the chapter I'll try my best to update as soon as possible. **


	18. Don't be mad but

**I'm sorry to say this isn't a update. However I'm only making this author note because I get reviews asking for updates in I feel really guilty about it. But right now I'm having complications with my lap top so currently all the computers in the house our right now getting repaired. And I have 4 projects due after christmas break so I don't want to get my audiences hopes up with a whole lot of updates throughout break like I was hoping but I'll try as many as mentally and physically possible. But I'm on here right now to say that this story will be finished I so promise this story isn't over no way near finished or even close to it. **


	19. Joy and Bitch Slaps

**Hi! I'm so happy today is the second to last of the last day of school for christmas break. And i have managed to not only finish one project but two projects but as well be waaay head in the other two so i am like soo happy i am snorting candy canes. I'm in such a jolly mood it's not funny. Even though I can't stop smiling or laughing which is weird. I had four projects because one was for stress management and had to be split into two because one part of it was individuyal and the other a group thing. I was a little pissed I'll admit on Tuesday when my teacher admitted to making that project purposefully complicated and parts of it completely unneassacery so that we would be stressed. Now say bitch me real slowly. I know who's getting coal for christmas this year. Any hoo I finished another chapter and hopefully I'll be able to write more now that I buckled down and finished almost all of my work. Yay Me! I don't own anything. **

* * *

"Leave me alone Jacob."

Leah wished for non of Jacob's company. She was tired of the fear. The obscene fear that her child would be killed by the people she loved. She rested her hands on top of her belly. Relieved at the way it flared out. Normally at this stage mother's would be company about the way their body looked. Leah can only feel relieved.

The pills Carlisle gave her made her internal organs feel sluggish. Kind of like those pills doctors give patients before surgery. Except it was an abnormal large amount. On any normal person it would cause their internal organs to nearly erupt . However since Leah was a werewolf and not a mere mortal her vital organs move at a slower than they usually do. This allowed the child to grow as it should quickly growing larger within weeks she would be full term then she would have to go off the pills and allow her body to go back to fighting off the child, then Carlisle would induce her labor and tada she would beautiful newborn baby.

"Leave me alone,"

Leah repeated herself feeling rather than seeing Jacob behind her. "While are you with him, Leah?" It seemed almost as if Jacob enjoyed pain the wayhe wished he wished it upon himself so often.

"Do you not understand and english? Leave me alone," Leah said furiously annoyed with him. "You don't know do you?" Jaocb said he obviously didn't understand english.

"Just leave me alone Jacob!" Leah shouted tired of his voice and annoying pressence in her life.

"I will after you tell me," Jacob insisted.

Leah bit down her groan of annoyance.

_Just tell him, Love. _

She stared out into the forest unsure of how to begin. She took so long he was almost convinced that she would not answer him.

"At first," Leah began, "I was just loved him out of convinence. It wasn't love at first sight. I don't know what made him ask me out. I don't think even he does. We were both tired of being alone. Having dreams of the future with the people we fell in love with. Tired of resenting them for being happy while Edward and I were broken. In months we were sleeping together because of our own desperate attempt to bring forth passion in the relatioship seeing as how we failed in the others so badly they left us and found better. Do I love him uncondictionally? I k\don't know it is too soon to say. Do Iove him? Yes next to my child. Do I still resent him for being what he is? No because if he was just a human most likely he would not have suceeded in impregnanting me," Leah felt tears build inside of her at just the thought of all that Edward had been for and to her. God she loved that man. "No because if he wasn't a vamp he wouldn't have looked inside of me rather than at me. He saw what others refused to. He made me feel better about myself. He knows everything and he still, still wants me. So you ask me why I would want to be with him. Well the answer is simple he is what I live for him and my child. He is what makes me want to live him and my child. You know Jacob, you once told me that you couldn't decide who you loved when you imprinted based on race, gender, ethnicity. But you know what I didn't imprint and I love Edward despite gender, race, or ethnicty. I made that choice and you know what I'd make it again in a heartbeat. My life is perfect." Leah knew the tears where filling in her eyes and she knew that if she blinked that most likely tears would began falling but she refused to cry infront of him.

"Perfect! Leah look around open your fucking eyes. Your life isn't perfect. Nothing about this is perfect. Your pregnant with a leech's baby. Bella's leech no less. Whta do you expect," Jacob stared at her hard and calculating. Leah immagined this is how he would look when he made bella kiss him. "He's never going to be happy with you," Jacob looked at Leah before taking a deep breath.

_Don't Blink, _Leah reminded herself.

"Leah you don't have to be his second choice anymore. You can be with me. Let the leech have his spawn and Bella back. Come be with me, Leah. We can raise Layla together. She's so gorgeous Leah and just like you. You'd love her. Just like you love me."

With every word Jacob said he moved closer to Leah. Every word about chosing her over Bella and them raising Jacob's child as their own reminded her of all her dreams when she was alone.

_When I was alone. _

But Leah wasn't alone now and she realized that. She had Edward and edward and their child was all that she wanted. She came to this realization right about the same time Jacob was leaning in to kiss her. Leah leaned back reared in all her perserved wolfy strength and slapped him.

"What the hell do you think your doing, Jacob? You sure as hell better not be mistaking me for Bella. Cause I don't play like that. You better back the fuck up. You don't know me. I will cut you." Leah ranted as she summonded her inner Emmet, she continued to rant as she walked inside, "Coming up on me like that. I go Tina Tuner on yo ass turn you inside out with my foot down yo throat. Bitch slap yo ass so hard you'll have to find yo teeth and make a bracelet."

What ever else followed from Leah's mouth was cut off by the sound of Jacob's howl as he turned and ran from the Cullen's property.

"Damn Leah, you have officailly become my home girl. I bow down to your sweetness. Teach me master." Emmet praised Leah while roaring with laughter at Leah's comments.

"That's my girl," Edward said after releasing Seth who was obviously upset.

Leah wrapped her arms around Edward and buried her face into his chest and finally she blinked. And let her tears fall. Tears of joy.

* * *

**Did you like Leah's reaction. That's the reaction I wished S.M would have had bella do in Eclispe. But of course that would have been out of character but still I still wish. **

**Well that's it for this chapter. Review please and I hope you enjoyed it. **


	20. Hatred is a word, Goodbyes a feeling

**Hi I have been really lazy lately. And I was checking my mail when I had free time and I saw my story be story alerted and favorited. So as soon as I saw that. I knew I had to keep updating. And remember thta though I know what going to happen next I should probably let the ppl that don't know too. I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

"I never hated you." Leah turned around to face Alice. She sat poised in a chair with her hands lightly tracing the delicate curve in her belly. Alice slumped on the floor beside her- lacking her usual grace. "Honestly," Alice said leaning against the chair. The Manor was quiet it was on the rare occasion that it was absent of many of the residents. Leah found it comforting in a way. It was quite in a nice way, "I mean you may have pulled my brother from his only chance of happiness, ruined his innocence, got up the duff, he was attacked by your psychotic ex-boyfriend aka Joseph, and then you turned him into a weird doggy/vampire thing. Thinking about it now how can I possibly despise your place in my brother's life?"

Leah chewed on her lip to keep something in. What exactly it was she didn't care to decipher. It could be tears or perhaps anger. She was so tired of everything; of her mother, Sam, Jacob, Bella, and Alice. It was nearing Christmas and she was heavy with child and she had no idea when Edward would come back. He and the others had left to go to The Denali Clan- a coven of vampires that have a similar diet to The Cullen's. Carlisle thought that perhaps Eleazar and Tanya could be off help in figuring out the cause behind Edward's mutation to a dog as well as Leah's pregnancy and the possibility of her living after. She still remembered what Edward had said to her when he spoke of living…

"_Leah I have to go." Edward spoke reasonably while packing a few of clothing into his bag. "No, No you don't have to go, you can stay here with me and the baby." Edward stared sadly at his beloved she was so precious to him. And it saddened him to see how confused she is."Do you really want this baby, Alpha?" Edward sighed as the title left her lips –Alpha- once upon a time the word excited him, but now the title was something Leah often hid behind. And it often brought Edward to the conclusion that perhaps Leah did it purposefully knowing that the title he once adored he now despised because of the barrier it put between him and his wife-yes- his wife. Within the months that Leah grew rounder and rounder with his child. A feat he thought impossible he watched before his eyes. "Leah you know that is the most stupid question you've ever asked me of course I want this baby." Edward shook his head with a slightly annoyed smile, sometimes Leah really annoyed him. "You never want to be around anymore. You spend all your time with Carlisle, Rosalie, or Emmett talking about me. You're always talking about me but never with me." Edward sighed and ran his hand through his hair only to pinch his nose when his hand came back toward his face. "That's ridiculous Leah."Edward said sighing once more into his hand. "Is it really Edward? I feel so separated from you. You never talk to me anymore. You don't run out in to the woods with me. You don't enjoy the world surrounding you. What's wrong, Edward? Please tell me I just want to help." Edward punched the wall closest to him. "You can't help me! Okay you just can't!" Leah stared tearfully at Edward as he walked away toward the bed and finished packing. He was buckling his bag closed when he turned back toward Leah. "I need to do this, Leah." Edward said quietly to her. "But why can you please at least tell me why?" Leah begged quietly not looking up at Edward however she did when she felt his hand grab her hand and pull it toward his chest. She gasped when she felt the slow beating that pressed kisses against the palm of her hand. It was a heartbeat, so quietly not even Leah's sensitive ears could hear it. "This is why I have to do this. I have no idea what this is. Your blood did this to me. And I have to find out what exactly it is doing." Edward said staring deep into her eyes. "Is it killing you?" Leah asked trying to comprehend what's happening to the man she loved. "I don't know, I don't think so and that's what scares me." He picked up his bag threw it over his shoulder and pressed a kiss to her forehead. "Don't worry about it." And then he was gone with a gust of wind, but she still felt his hand against her belly._

* * *

That had almost been a week ago. Edward called every night to wish her and the baby goodnight. Leah wasn't secure in her relationship with Edward. She doubted she ever would be. Edward and she moved much too quickly in their own desperation to be different from their other relationships. They were attracted physically to each other but not so much that they felt the need to abandon their morals just to do it- literally. She felt as though she had to, but in the end she regretted it. She knew she always would. No matter how wonderful things turned out in the end for Edward and herself. She would never forgive herself for sleeping with him before she was ready. She would never regret her child but she would always regret the fact that she abandoned her morals for it to happen.

"Hello! Leah I'm talking here." Leah was pulled from her thoughts by Alice. She could only sigh, "Are you always this annoying or is it just my company?" Leah said the stroking of her belly paused to stare at the smaller brunette. Alice sighed "I'm sorry; look I'm honestly trying here obviously not the best but," Alice stopped to stare at Leah and just told Leah the truth, "I know that nothing but bad can come from your relationship with Edward and your spawn together."

Leah blinked back the tears from the honesty being laid out in front of her. "Why are you so against my relationship with your brother? What the hell will it do to you?" Alice glared at the taller woman, "It will expose my family, your family, and every single supernatural creature there is. Leaving us completely vulnerable to the humans, not only that but because of your spawn with my brother; the bloodiest war will break out and _I_ will feel the most pain of all in it's all your fault."

Leah had nothing to say to this, and Alice had said all she needed to. The next day Alice purposefully left the house to go hunting, five hours later when she came back Leah was nowhere to be found. Alice couldn't hide her smile at the empty house.

* * *

**I** **wonder do you guys think that any of the Cullens should die? Review in a couple of days I'll have a poll going. **


	21. Stalkers and Trees

**Wow okay, I feel like you guys got some freaking spidy senses going on... I just gone typing this chapter and my reviews like skyrocket within that time. So weird. But I appriecate the weirdness of it so continue with the wierdness. I am completely pro weirdness... Enjoy this chapter, I'll admit I was getting pretty teary eyed reading it myself my if you start crying comopletely understandable. I just got done watching Interview with a Vampire or something like that best movie eveeeeerrrr. **

* * *

Leah was not happy. No, no that is an understatement, quite possibly the greatest the world has ever faced. She sat alone in a bright diner. She had been sitting there for three hours and she was pretty sure her fat ass had swallowed the cushion sit underneath her. She wanted cry very, _very _badly and the only reason that she wasn't was because she was currently in a diner, and not alone which brings her to the question, "What the hell was still she doing in a diner?"

Oh

She knows, it's because of the sinking feeling in her chest, the strain in her throat, and the ache at the bottom of her stomach that kept her immobile the realization that she was so happy and so not alone, and she was ruining it all on her own. She didn't even need help with this heartbreak because she was doing it to herself. Alice had nothing to do with it. She wouldn't let the fairy devil to ruin her happiness. She was done with giving people that right a long time ago.

She felt so angry the war raged in her head war between her conscious and what she wanted. She stared down at the plain light blue patterned that danced before her eyes. She found herself nibbling harshly on the inside of her bottom lip. The lone sharp nail of her thump found itself dragging harshly across her skin. The words of Alice ran through her mind. She could have been lying but why would she? Well of course she had multiple reasons to. But the fresh pain in her voice echoed another truth.

Leah sometimes hated herself, she was also so easy impressionable. It what made her so easy to hurt. She knew this, and yet left herself open for the disappointment. Sometimes she just hated herself. Her stupid, stupid self. She couldn't keep her angry at herself still. She trembled with it and couldn't hide the shake and tremble in her arms while she pushed herself up out of the diner and into the treats. She stared at the Cullen's car, she _borrowed _it when she left. In that car sat a small baggie of weed and a hand gun. She left, she left with the understanding that her child would be the cause of mass destruction and death. And she had resigned herself with the understanding that her child is not suppose to come into this world. It's not meant to be. But yet Leah couldn't she couldn't kill her child.

Her original plan had been to leave to leave and hide in the woods wait for her child to be born and then to kill it herself. But she couldn't only hours after dreaming the plan up she couldn't even see herself doing it. She couldn't do it to Edward. God she wished she could do it. She wished she could be some self- sacrificing cunt and just give up the one thing she always wanted, and she couldn't. She couldn't not because she had already formed this incredible, she wasn't going to kid herself. Sure she felt connected to this kid I mean, how couldn't she, _it was inside of her. _

But there was nothing graphic, she had no idea whatshe or he would be like when they got older, or even now. But what stopped was the fact that she wanted to know she wanted to feel this baby grow even further in her. She wanted to know their name. She wanted to badger them about brushing their teeth. And sneaking in r –rated movies to watch with their kid behind Edward's back and then having angry sex over it. She wanted watch Seth do the stupid baby talk he always did with their cousin's. She wanted to watch Emmet be stupid in teach their kid cuss words with her help of course and them helping the kid make creative insults out them. Of course only to throw them back in Sam and Jacob's face. She wanted so much, she wanted their kid. She left Alice to kill her child. And she couldn't, can't do it. She already lost one. And there is not a day that goes by that who that baby could doesn't crossed her mind. There is not a day that she doesn't wonder whether or not that child could have had her nose or her eyes.

"Hi!" Leah physically jumped out of shock of someone appearing before her. She stepped back and stared in shock at the form before her.

"Well, Sug are you going to hug me or stand there looking like you caught a golden shepherd nibbling on a poodle's tail."

"Sally!" The small curvy freckled young woman smiled at her before opening her thin arms out for a hug. Leah threw herself into the hug, not truly realizing just how much she missed the southern belle.

"What's up, Suga?" The dark ginger haired woman said smiling, though a keen light of concern and understanding reflected in her eyes.

"Sally if you had to chose between the world and your child, what would you chose?" Leah asked tearfully looking up questioningly.

"Sweetheart, do you cry when a tree falls?" Sally asked, and Leah let out a silent sob and nodded her head, "Everytime," and Sally smiled back, "but do you cry a minute before?" Leah shook her head no. And Sally smiled "Then you got you answer."

Leah hugged Sally in thank once more and they walked to Leah's car to head back to the Cullen's , before a thought crossed her mind.

"Sally how'd you get here, and at the exact diner I just happen to be?"

Sally smiled a secretive smile, "I creped on ya," and her husky southern laugh followed them on the path towards home.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter and review please. **


	22. Inklings and Gingers

** To any one confused by what Sally said in the last chapter basically, she asked Leah would she mourn the loss of a life but would she mourn it before it even happened. Basically saying that you shouldn't worry heavily about the bad that going to come but enjoy the goodness that is in your presence. Tree=life, Falling of said tree=Loss of life, and a still standing Tree=Still happy no tears. **

"_I creped on ya…" _

"Sally really…." Leah said her eyebrow quirked amused by the So Sally-ness of a comment like that. "Whaat… Can't a gal simply miss her friend, must she be so heavily accused of alternate intentions." Sallly said her brown eyebrow bowing up into her forehead, she was petite, irritating, too energetic, too wise, nice, and nosy for her own good. Leah didn't know what she would do without her.

"Sally, seriously. You just fly randomly here and save me from doing something extremely destructive and heartbreaking to not only myself but Edward too. And you expect me not to wonder just how you knew so perfectly that you were needed, you even quoted the poem I love that just so happened to know was the one thing I needed most to hear." Leah said, she knew she was being unfair. Sally knew nothing of her supernatural life. It was wrong of her to expect her to be honest. But Leah couldn't help it she always felt close to Sally as though she wasn't alone.

"Leah I honestly can't explain, Sug. I just knew that ya needed me. I just felt it. I had inkling."

Leah slapped her hands on the wheel and laughed into it bowing her head as she drove. "Suga, you are aware that when driving your supposed to actually watch the road."

"Don't worry Sally…" Leah answered smiling as she continued to drive.

"'Don't worry', she says how can I not worry. I'm a pretty girl, Sug but my head is perfectly fine on ma neck and not splattered on a street." Sally said with a quirked eyebrow. She set her lips in a peculiar twist of lips that could be mistaken for smile but only showed her nervousness, so Leah slowed down in respect of the woman that saved quite possibly her child from death.

Leah however exactly as she slowed was surprised to see such a sharp turn the road made. Slowing the car she looked out through the window and saw that if she continued as fast as she had been going she would have flown over the edge. She knew she had been going too fast to be able stop her car from flying over the edge and into the jagged and sharp rocks that restless waves crashed into. Leah took a deep breath. She had been going this way since she was a teenager. She had never once noticed just how dangerous that turn could be. Leah looked at Sally questioningly, but she just smiled and shrugged her shoulders. "I had an inkling." Leah kept her eyes on the road the rest of the ride to the Cullen's home.

* * *

When Sally and Leah came upon The Cullen's Manor. They were shocked to hear such a racket going on within the house. It was so bad that Leah could see the wolves anxiously pacing along the border of trees hidden by the shadows the tall and proud branches that spread out feet away from the trees. Sally looked toward Leah uncertain and slightly frightened by the almost animalistic growls that echoed through the house. As they dashed to the house they pushed open the front door and were greeted with a sight not many can say they've ever saw.

Before them stood Emmet, Jasper, and who Leah assumed was Eleazar attempting to holding back a very, very large midnight blackish blue Wolf with the greenest eyes, he stood growling menacingly at the petite form that stood before him pleading, "Edward calm down, won't you I did what I did for you!" Edward just growled and moved to strike Alice by the neck. "Edward!" Jasper, Emmet, Carlisle, Esme, Carmen, Tanya, Kate, Irina, Sally, and Leah all shouted. But the only one he stopped for was Leah. Turning toward the native he transformed without a thought and moved quickly toward his alpha- female uncaring of his nakedness. Needing only to feel his mate in his arms. Needing only to feel her hard, gently rounded mound of flesh that cared his child against his own flat chest. He pulled away from sniffing Leah's hair only by Sally's constant poking and clearing of her throat. He bared his teeth at Sally only for her to bare her's back. He chuckled slightly before caring Leah up the stairs. The last they heard of them before they went upstairs was Edward saying, "Your so in for it, Love," only for Leah's reply to be a husky chuckle in his ear, "I think I deserve a spanking, _Alpha_."

Sally stared wide eyed while they went upstairs, "That's a lot of Eddie to see," Emmet stared unblinkingly at the red head. "At least we know his a real ginger." sally stared at the burly man before the laughter just poured out of her.

"Damn Straight,"

* * *

**This is the poem Leah was talking about. I wrote it especially ****dedicated to a moment I had while outside. I just ****happened to burst into tears at the sight of a stump and ****the question Sally asked Leah just came to me. I hope ****you enjoy it and review on the chapter or poem either one ****I don't mind. I love it if you review on both but I don't mind. **

A Life

A life's a life no matter no small

A life's a life no matter its significance

Life perishes just the small

There will be a child in a world

Small and Polite

That will with the fall of a tree

The leaves their tears

And shudder their last breath

There will be a child in a country

Big-hearted and bright

That with the sight of a tree

A smile will boom across their face

With leaves as green as a clover

And branches spread as far as forever

There will be a child in a state

That at the scene of stump

Will stand on top of it

Through the winter to starve the cold away

To preserve the life

And apologize for the forgetfulness of their kind

There will be a child in a city

That at the steady sway of the leaves

Through the summer, winter, spring, autumn's breeze

That child will smile and laugh for the excitement that Mother Nature

Can't voice

There will be a child in a yard, their front yard

That was once a forest

Let the tears that the trees can't show trickle down

Their face

Let the sobs she couldn't express escape their throat, silently

But in the face of a tree it was heard


	23. Permonitions and War

**Hi Readers I'm back after a very very long vacation from the story. And I'm so sorry. My personal life has been a bit active. But I promise to jump back on this chapters and finish my stories. I have two in the progress right now and to any of my readers reading my Harry Potter Fanfiction. I will be revisiting that story as well to keep updating it as well. Thank you readers you all are awesome and your wonderful sweet reviews got me of my lazy butt and made me finish this chapter and end my writer's block. Tata read on! :D**

* * *

Alice stared out the window refusing to meet the eyes that burn in her back. She was wrong she knew this was true but still she hesitated to turn around and meet the eyes of those she knew she had upset. Edward stood behind her, his power reflecting through his eyes. "Leah is resting. She's farther along an Carlisle thinks it won't be much longer until we have to begin the labor."

"I'm sorry," Alice whispered to him. They weren't the only ones in the house but everyone ignored what was being said out of respect. "She was going to kill my child, Alice. I need to know why." Alice winced and bowed her head lower in shame. The selfish part of her wished she had succeeded and she knew Edward had heard it from the low growl that escaped his throat. But his growl died in his throat as he recognized the guilt, anger, fear, and heartbreaking sorrow that moved through her thoughts.

"I'm sorry I ruined us. We were so close. Brother and Sister. I was just so excited ya know when I found out that Bella left you. I thought we survived through everything. How could she do that me? To you? To Esme? To Carlisle? To all of us. We fought for her. I didn't want to accept it. I wanted to think you had to have done something to cause her to leave you for Jacob. But it wasn't you was it, it's just the fact that she's a stupid whore. When you found Leah I thought she was going to do the same to you. I tried to hang out with Bella and all Jacob did most of the time when he wasn't shoving his tongue down her throat was complaining about Leah everything she did and what she pulled. I'm sorry that I judged her prematurely." Alice took a deep unneeded breath and revealed her secret, " I keep having these visions, they are gruesome, horrible and they are scenes of future after the child is born."

Alice shook her head and bite her lip mourningly, "I'll show you."

The distinct thump and screams that came made; Jasper clench his fists, Emmet tensed, Rosalie flinched, Esme winced, Carlisle closed his eyes, the Denali Clan look anxiously amongst themselves, Leah to twist and turn struggling in her rest and Sally to say, "What the hell was that?"

But when Alice and Edward came back down in the matter of seconds. Despite how fast time had passed and they had only spent seconds upstairs Edward seemed to visually age. His immortal appearance seemed worn and exhausted as though he lived through a series of wars.

Edward ignored his family and turned to Sally, "Will you stay with Leah upstairs? She's becoming anxious."

After she nodded and ran upstairs, Edward turned back to his family. "I appreciate everything you've done for us but Leah and I can no longer impose upon you."

Carlisle and Esme begged Edward and Leah to stay. "Edward for Leah's good please stay with us. We are a family and we will help you no matter what."

But Edward was resistant he would not leave his family endanger. He won't sentence his family to death not if he could help it. It would be best for all in his eyes if Leah and himself as well as their child left. However he would stay till the end of the month. He will allow his parents and siblings see the birth of his child. But after they could never come back or ever contact each other again.

"I ask for your forgiveness Esme." Edward said after everything was said and done. "I am afraid you are going to have to live through losing two more children." Esme frowned sadly and if she could Edward knew she would be crying.

Leah knew what Edward was planning and why. She agreed with his choices and she herself would not fight him. No matter how heartbroken Rosalie and Emmett were Edward knew he couldn't place his content above theirs. When Leah and Edward left venturing deep into the woods to reach the treaty line, they waited to inform the Wolfs of their plans.

It didn't take long.

* * *

Back at the Cullen's home, a silent Rosalie sat sadly looking outside the window into the dark night. Sally, after everything was already said and done, refused to change her mind on going with Edward and Leah. And no doubt Seth will do the same. Rosalie welcomed and rejoiced the idea of Leah joining the family. And after learning that she was pregnant she could not believe it. The happiness that touched her bathed her with an untouchable hope. That she Rosalie, could have a helping hand in raising a child.

After all this years of agony and pain and seeing nothing but the end of life she finally could rejoice and not only see but be apart of the beginning. But now for some unseeable distant reason Rosalie won't be able to guide that helping hand. No, for her safety she'll be forced to distant herself. To forget about her brother, her new sister, and adored unborn niece or nephew. The sky seemed just as dank and dark as her future. Of course she had Emmett, she never forgot that. He was her heart, but the desire for a child could hardly leave her heart. She wanted to carry one in her womb to fight for her family.

The Denali family had left and despite the long journey here they could offer no help. Edward maintained his powers an immortal but he had a heartbeat, he could cry. All the while he stayed handsomely undead, and not a pore nor follicle began to age like a human. He was a human frozen in time and he no longer had to feel the burning agony in the back of his throat, that never let Rosalie forget that she is a monster and she will never be human no matter how well she wore the flesh. She was a predator. She would never have a family. As she once mourned with every bone in her body. Rosalie wondered aloud, "How horrible could the future really be..."

* * *

_Edward freezes as a crude, dark, and mobile cloud approaches his half nude form. It grips his marble skin. Alice's premonitions have never been like this before; dark and suspenseful. Coursing through his veins, sinking into his skin, shooting like daggers in his mouth and eyes. Forcing him to taste, smell, and hear this despair and pain. With nowhere to escape this pain, Edward fell to his knees. _

_Edward was a statue, his eyes open toward nothing and everything. He smelled the blood and he waited for the burning to rip at his throat. He stood in a battlefield surrounded by violence. The remains of decaying flesh laid thrown ignored and ugly over the ground. He mourned the ones he recognized as he walked through the mounds around pound of people, wolf, vampire, and human alike. It was a World War. He saw the despair and agony alike along the ground. The ground shook as he saw thousands of forms fighting yards ahead of him. _

"_Hey you!" Edward heard a man shout, turning around he saw a man dressed like a soldier; running hard through the fat drops that splashed down against the pavement making the ground muddy. The soldier raised his rifle and with steady hands he pulled the trigger. Edward jerked back feeling the pain as the bullet shot right through his chest, falling to his knees, his jaw dropped in pain, and his eyes couldn't leave the soldiers. Hearing a earth shaking roar, Edward watches as a wolf attacks the very obviously human soldier. Edward bows his head to the screams and cries pleading with the angry animal to release him from their deadly claws and teeth. Pulling himself to his feet after the pain subsided he looked down again and saw that not one drip of blood had fallen. Forcing himself to walk through Hell once more he watched as the vampires attacked human after human. He flinched as a woman raised as a newborn and grabbed the tiny form sobbing over her body and viciously ripped her three year old's throat out. _

_Edward walked until the sight of the gore, pain, and agony broke his will to see the vision through. That was until he saw a familiar form. His feet walked without his permission. He stood directly behind his child. His memory shifted and blurred as his hand reached out to grasp their shoulder. And the little girl turned around-her bright eerie glowing green eyes startled him. Falling back he moved back further away. And the little girl busted into tears. Looking over her at the form that laid fallen behind her, Jasper; his body twisted, ripped, and bitten beside him lay the shredded form of a wolf. He bowed his head in remorse. "Daddy..." The little girl whispered her small limbs straining to hold up her malnourished body. "I'm not your Daddy," Edward said looking up at this child only to gasp when he saw a miniature replica of Leah's face in this little girl only a tone lighter with his bronze hair falling over her tiny shoulder. He felt his eyes water seeing this tiny form before him her sweet face, her big eyes permanently saddened and deepened by the pain of this world. Seeing her eyes he knew that no one was left of the Cullen clan they all were gone. The war will wage on while this world will end in ashes._

* * *

**DOMDOMDOMDOOOOOOOOMMM! I'll be tuning in next week again hopefully, that Friday with another chapter to this segment. Please review this is my encouragement and makes me most inspired to keep writing. Thank you soooooo much for your reviews my loyal readers. And I'm going to keep up with this story just for you guys. :D Review! PLz! **


	24. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**Attention Readers you have guessed it...this is a AUTHOR'S NOTE. **

**I have not given up on this story. I have updated the 1 chapter revamping it and adding in more scenes that I was too lazy to add in at the beginning I will be reposting all the chapters however they will all have several things changed about them and nothing will be taken out just added in to flow better. I am very excited to continue this process and I hope to be able to begin really updating all together brand new chapters after I am done revamping which should only take a month or two. Bye and thank you for reading :) **


End file.
